Aliens versus DragonBall
by akilatem
Summary: Vegeta and Goku go to a desolate planet to train, and to escape the bad publicity that Vegeta accidently got himself into. But in the heat of their trainning, they make a discovery that will dethrone the Saiyans as the deadliest species in the universe..
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, character names and their distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Aliens and the aliens' distinctive likenesses and the name "xenomorph" thereof are trademarks of 20th Century Fox.  
  
In short, I do not claim ownership to any of the characters used in this story, except the character "Dubuita" who I do claim ownership to. This story is also of my own devise. Now, please enjoy my first fanfic.  
  
  
  
ALIENS versus DRAGONBALL By Roger Shackelford (a.k.a. akilatem)  
  
  
  
Vegeta could smell danger all around him. The enemy was everywhere. He knew it, he could feel it. The area was so dark, however, that he could not see his own hand in front of his face. But he could hear them making noises everywhere about him. He then heard feet shuffling on the ground in front of him. He was being attacked. The attacker sprang at him. Vegeta avoided it and counter acted with a cloths-line kick to the throat. It fell to the floor with a thud. Vegeta flipped around before another could attack. He had a mental lock on an enemy pressed against the wall. Before it could move, he nailed it in the head with a flying roundhouse kick. Another charged him from the left, whom he greeted with an uppercut jab to it's stomach fallowed by a donkey kick that sent it flying. Suddenly, Vegeta found himself on the ground. One of the attackers had somehow sent Vegeta to the ground. He quickly recovered with a kick-up, but was nailed in the chest by something that made his blood run. Before he knew it, Vegeta was back on the ground. The attacker now was pinning Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta struggled with all his might, but it didn't work. He felt something cold press against his forehead. Then a loud noise. After that, Vegeta knew nothing. He was dead.  
  
The words "Game Over" flashed in red letters on Vegeta's vid- helmet. He was understandably mad. He had lost to that wuss Goku at some petty videogame. He heard Goku laugh to himself as he took his vid-helmet off.  
  
"Is there something funny, Kakarott?," Vegeta said with his gear already off.  
  
This was the 5th time Goku had beaten him at Fatal Fury VR, an updated remake to an old classic that Vegeta was quite fond of, until Goku started beating him at the "1 on 6 Dark Alley Brawl" mode.  
  
"Are you wondering how I beat you?," Goku said.  
  
"No, I'm thinking of doing the wild thing with your wife in a pretty bed of flowers," barked Vegeta, changing the tone of his voice at the last part of the insult.  
  
"Man, Vegeta, you don't have to be vulgar to get your point across," Goku, a bit irritated at Vegeta's last remark.  
  
"I"LL BE AS FUCKING VULGAR AS I FUCKING WANT!!! You pinned me to the ground and shot me between the eyes!" Vegeta, not holding back anymore.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"There was no honor in what you did, Kakarott. Only pussies fight with guns!"  
  
"Vegeta, IT WAS GAME!! You got any better ideas of what to do until we get to Purge 116!?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta were on their way to train at a planet in the ass end of space. It was an ideal place for them to train. The gravity was only slightly stronger than that of Earth's, but the topography of the planet varied greatly, from lush tropical forests, to sub-zero ice caps, to hellish volcanic areas. Also, Vegeta could practice some of his more destructive moves without fear of another public endangerment suit.  
  
"Yes, I can. Lets go train in the gravatron. On, wait, YOU BROKE IT!!!"  
  
"OK, fine, I'm sorry I slipped on your sweat rag and spilled Gatoraid on the control panel. It was an a-c-c-I-d-e-n-t."  
  
"Accidents can get you killed Kakarott."  
  
Vegeta walked over to the co-pilot seat and picked-up his gym bag. He started going through it when Goku said ,"I know, how about some music?". Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"How about something old, like Creed maybe?". Vegeta once again did not answer, he just kept going through the bag. Vegeta briefly looked at the shirt he wore to his court hearing when he tried to do the Final Flash over Huston Texas when some asshole tried to take over the world. The shirt read "Fuck the Police".  
  
Just as Goku was about to put in My Own Prison, a non- aggressive but low toned ,"Wait". Vegeta had found what he was looking for. He handed Goku a cd case that had a picture of a shadow of a hand, a hammer, and some blood. It was Vegeta's all time favorite album, Kill 'em All from MetallicA.  
  
Vegeta simply said ,"Put on track 9"  
  
Goku complied.  
  
Vegeta thought to himself ,"Now this is the kind of music that makes me regret never taking up the guitar", as he nodded his head to the drum beat of his favorite son ,"Seek and Destroy". His eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall with an evil smile on his face. 


	2. Strugle Within

Chapter 2-Struggle Within  
  
Goku and Vegeta had been fighting in the air for hours. Vegeta felt to be holding back a bit for some odd reason. He felt he could do better. Goku threw a left hook, which Vegeta easily countered by grabbing his are and throwing him to the ground. He then threw a ki blast that, to his surprise, nailed an unsuspecting Goku in the chin. Goku smacked into the forest below with a thundering crash. Vegeta waited in the air for Goku to counter attack, staring at the spot where he fell. For several seconds, there was nothing. Vegeta pulled a 180, thinking Goku was sneaking up behind him. Nothing.   
  
"Lost courage already, Kakarott?", he yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
It must have been a trap. That rat bastard wanted him to come down below the tree line so he could launch a surprise attack on Vegeta! He took this as a challenge. He descended downward. No Goku. He did a 360 glance to see if he could even find where Goku landed. He heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. He immediately shot a ki blast at it, and it exploded into flames. From the ashes, smoke, and fire came a "big, black, scary monster." It then charged him at full speed. Vegeta, without hesitance, charged a ki blast and threw it at the monster. It dodged it. Before Vegeta could get off another shot, the monster already had him in his clutches, shoving him down is throat.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes...and started laughing. That monster ate the Saiyan prince!? Ha! In reality, he would have incinerated that cock sucker the second he saw it. Even if it did get as far as to eat him, he would have burst through his chest! Vegeta knew where the nightmare had come from. The night before, Goku made him watch some really old cartoon, probably from the late 1990's, about grade school kids who enjoyed foul language. South...something, he couldn't remember the name of the show for the life of him. But, Goku making him watch that show was the smartest thing Goku did the whole trip. Vegeta couldn't stop laughing. That show was great. Goku said that it was the first time that he heard Vegeta laugh in a non-evil way. He really enjoyed it. He tried to imitate the fat kid's voice. That kid reminded him of a very young Vegeta, well, just the kid's attitude.  
  
Goku was already up. Vegeta figured that it was about 10 A.M. He went over to the coffee machine and gave it a glance.  
  
"How could Kakarott drink such filth?", he said to himself.  
He picked up the bubbly brew and examined it, steam rising out of the pot. Suddenly, the ship shook violently and the cauldron spilled all over him. What pissed him off was not that it was burning his flesh, but that his boxers were now turning brown.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
Vegeta, at this point, was ready to shove one of Goku's own Kamea-Meas straight down his throat pipe. He rushed for the pilot's chamber.  
  
"What the fuck did you...", his question was already answered.  
  
Through the windshield, or what ever it was, he saw that they were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, with a massive mountain range in the distance. Goku was almost out of the airlock when Vegeta caught him. He was already to go, for he had his famous orange suit on.  
  
"Sorry about the rough landing there Vegeta. I think I hit a tree or something."  
  
Vegeta only grunted to himself and said ,"Another accident Kakarott, don't let it happen again."  
  
Vegeta went into the other room and got his traditional battle blue Spandex armor on. He soon joined Goku outside. He looked behind the ship and saw a mile's worth of trees flattened behind the ship.  
  
"You better not have damaged the ship!". He then looked around for Goku. He found him checking the other side of the ship for damage.  
  
"I don't think I did. Nope. Nothing wrong here. How about on your side.?"  
  
Vegeta looked on his side of the ship. Other than a few scratches and a badly damaged paint job, there was nothing wrong.  
  
"The ship is fine. Now, I want to test myself on this planet."  
  
Vegeta flew into the air to survey the land. All he saw was the mountain range, a river, blue sky, and endless trees. He came back down and said ,"I want to move to a more chaotic area."  
  
"But Vegeta, this is a good spot. Not every situation we are going to be in is going to have a red sky with earthquakes and fire all over the place! Besides, here you got hiding places, rugged terrain, millions of trees to smash..." Goku was cut off.  
  
"Thus the same training we can get on Earth! If you want to stay here, that's perfectly fine. I'm going somewhere where I can get my hands dirty."  
  
And without another word, Vegeta jetted off. Goku figured ,"Let him go, I can catch up to him later. I want to enjoy this a little first." With that, Goku simply laid down on the ground and started cloud watching.  
  
Vegeta had grown terribly impatient with Goku during the ride. First, he convinces him to take the month long journey to Purge 116, then he only brings the food and drink that he likes (no steak, no beer), then he fries the gravatron, then he ruins one of his only favorite games by beating him like 50 FUCKEN TIMES!!!!!!! That last thought enraged Vegeta so much that he charged a large ki blast and chucked it at the ground, leaving a crater a quarter mile wide. He gave himself a satisfying, evil smile, and flew off. It reminded him of when on of his favorite actors, Robert Diniro, emptied a clip into a pillow in Analyze This. He gave himself a low laugh. He never could decide who his favorite actor was, Robert Diniro, Al Pachino, or Joe Pesci. He liked Joe Pesci because he was a funny fuck, but Diniro and Pachino had class, the kind of class Vegeta had. Vegeta hated these new fairy actors, they could not touch the skill of those 3.  
  
Vegeta found a good spot for him to train. A swamp area, quite different from where he trained in on Earth. He was usually in 3 places on Earth, the forest, the beach, and the gravatron. But after a while, the paparazzi started fallowing him everywhere. Aw geese, he remembered Huston again. He landed and started doing his warm up exercises. His mind always wandered when he did his exercises, and this was no exception.   
  
The only reasons he came to this planet was so he can be as destructive as he damn well pleased without getting into anymore legal trouble, and to not be bothered, especially by the press. Those fools in Huston had no idea how close they came to death when he did what he did to save their ungrateful asses. THEN THEY HAD THE BALLS TO ARREST HIM! Then the trial was a real fiasco. The prosecutor made points that had nothing to do with the incident, analyzing Vegeta's history which, "for reasons unknown" had gaps and was very brief. THEN THE SONOFABITCH POINTED DIRECTLY AT VEGETA AND SAID "Not only did this man try to destroy Huston, but he's also an illegal immigrant!"!!!!! That's when Vegeta envisioned himself pulling a 45. from his coat and emptying the clip into his head. That wasn't Vegeta's style, but it was the only time Vegeta wanted to kill someone with a gun. The only reason he did not kill the bastard right then and there was because his girlfriend, Bulma, said it would be wise to let her handle the situation. Whatever she did, it worked. Vegeta never understood the legal system. If someone had a problem with someone, they should have it out with them. They shouldn't go through a pansy ass court. All he understood was the "jury" decided his fate, which makes him believe that Bulma did something to them. IF SHE GAVE ONE MAN ON THAT JURY THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF PLEASURE, HE WOULD "RIP OFF THEIR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN THEIR NECK"!!! Vegeta loved that line.  
  
He finish his exercises. He immediately did several back flips to the closest tree and kicked it in half. Vegeta's training had begun at last.  
  



	3. Is There Anybody In There?

Chapter 3-Is There Anybody In There?  
  
Goku opened his eyes. He realized he must have drifted off to sleep. It was now dark out, and Goku was staring up at a star lit sky. He looked at his watch and realized that it was 7 P.M. and Vegeta would not be back for some time. Goku wanted to survey the area himself now. He flew up into the air and looked to the direction Vegeta had headed. He saw bright flashes on the horizon and heard low rumblings. Goku smiled and said ,"Figures", and flew in the opposite direction.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!", Vegeta scream as he chucked a huge fireball at a large thicket of trees. They exploded in a brilliant burst of light and fire. Vegeta was satisfied, but not satisfied enough.  
  
"Aw, what a pity," Vegeta said when he realized that the only thing left of the swamp was blackened ash and a few scattered fires.   
  
He surveyed his destruction and started back for the ship. He started to think of Bulma. He had been with her for almost a decade now. He wanted to say that the only reason was great sex, but he knew that there was something more there than that. Every other female he was with was a mere one-night-stand, but Bulma was something different. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew the 2 reasons he stuck with her. One was Trunks, the other he couldn't bare to think of. The thought of love was all too new to his stubborn mind. "Fuck it," he accidentally said out loud, meaning nothing behind it. He did that every once in a while whenever he thought of these "touchy subjects".  
  
Vegeta landed by the ship, hunger now grabbing at him. He entered the ship. No sign of Goku. Vegeta then went back to his gym bag and found a little something. He put in AC/DC, Back In Black in the CD played and put on track 7. Bulma had told him to listen to that song whenever he was alone and thinking of her. And he ONLY listened to it when he was alone. The song was "You Shook Me All Night Long". He walked over to the fridge to find some grub. Well, he found breakfast for tomorrow, but there wasn't much for dinner. It was mostly all ramen noodles and not much else. The only thing that caught his eye was a 1/2 gallon of 1/2 chocolate and 1/2 vanilla ice cream. So he snatched the carton, grabbed a big spoon, and started to chow down. He would have had the ramen if it wasn't for one reason, he got sick of it the same way an Italian gets sick of pasta, he had it every night for years. He remembered the night he figured that he got sick of it.   
  
Bulma gave him the bowl of noodles. He stared at the slop, feeling slightly nauseated and said ,"Where's my dinner, woman?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sick of this! We've had this every night since I moved in!"  
  
"I thought it was your favorite."  
  
"It was, but you stretched it like turkey meat. You l what? I want a t-bone steak."  
  
"If you want it so bad, you slaughter your own cow."  
  
How was he to know she was being sarcastic? He came back 1/2 hour later with fresh cut beef. All he said was ,"I just want it flame kissed.", and she passed out! Maybe it was the blood on his hands and shirt that made her collapse.  
  
He shoved some chocolate in his mouth. He listened to the lyrics of the song very carefully. "Then the walls start shakin', the Earth was quakin'" How true Vegeta thought. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. He thought this planet was uninhabited, but towering above him was a huge, what looked to be, prison. He was flying for about an hour when he came across this gothic complex. It was about a 1/2 mile square, the tallest building was 25 stories tall, and there was something about the design of the buildings that spooked him. Probably because it was unsettlingly quiet, there where no lights on at all, and the buildings ended with spike ledges and the gargoyles were perched on them. There was not a sign of life. It all gave him the shivers. He knew it had to be a prison though. The whole complex was lined with walls, barbed wire, watchtowers, an almost universal design for a prison. It was perfectly seated on a steep, rocky coast, waves crashing high enough to touch the outer walls. He decided to see if anyone was there. Maybe they needed help. Goku flew over the front gate and landed in the courtyard.   
  
"Hello?...Hello!?....Anyone here?......Heeelllllllllllllooooooooooo!?", he shouted as he walked toward the front entrance to the main building. He took a flashlight from his belt. He couldn't sense anything in there. The only presence he felt on the whole planet was Vegeta, and he was back at the ship now. He showed his light to the door. It was cracked open. He walked up to it and opened it.  
  
"Hell...", he stopped. His jaw dropped slightly and he crocked an eyebrow. His heart started to pound a little harder. This was one of the weirdest, and spookiest things he had ever seen. Goku has seen worlds destroyed, men, women, and children killed, even gone through his own death, twice, but this was the first time, he was scared.  
  
Vegeta thought his eggs needed a little more salt. He got up early to make himself breakfast since his dinner sucked. Goku had planned to drink the eggs raw, but there was enough for Vegeta to snatch a few. Speaking of Goku, he never returned last night. Vegeta thought that he probably slept all day yesterday and went to train at night. Vegeta did make a good set of scrambled eggs, he decided. Now a meal like this he would mind having once in a while. He finished up, put his stuff in the sink, and suited up for the day.  
  
Vegeta just exited the airlock when he felt Goku approach. He looked to the sky and saw him coming. He might as well hear why he was out so late. When he landed, he fell to his knees and down to his hands. He was panting like a dog in the summer heat. Vegeta grew impatient.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me where you were last night or not?"  
  
"I..*huff*...I..*weez*.."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I saw Hell."  
  



	4. Help!

  
Chapter 4-Help  
  
Vegeta thought that last notion to be a bit harsh, but it continued to echo in his head. Goku had hardly ever used terms like that, what could have possibly made him say that he saw Hell? Vegeta was interested, but played sarcasm anyway.  
  
"Kakarott, what did you see? An overgrown ant hill?"  
  
For the first time, Goku was the one who didn't answer. He was obviously shaken. They had been flying for 45 minutes, but Goku had not said a word after that nerve-racking comment except "Fallow me". Vegeta knew it had to be something. Not only because of what he said, but because he was a nervous wreck. Vegeta had yet to find out what it was. For all he knew, Goku dreamed it all.  
  
"There", Goku finally broke the silence. He pointed at a dark spot on the horizon. Vegeta focused on the spot. It looked like a complex of some sort. But wasn't this planet deserted? As they got closer, he realized it was a prison complex.  
  
"I thought you said no one lived on this planet," Vegeta said.  
  
"Not anymore," Goku then sped off toward the prison.  
  
Goku landed before Vegeta. Wait a minute, this had to be a prison, there were fences and barbed wire everywhere, but the complex was something different all together. It looked like a cross between futuristic structure, and buildings with designs that reminded him of circa 1300's European gothic architecture. There was even an empty landing pad in there, so this place must have, or still is, frequented. Goku was waiting for him at the front entrance. Vegeta slowly walked to him, still surveying the structure. Goku nodded at the door.  
  
"In here." Goku opened it.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. It looked nothing like the main entrance to a prison, it didn't even look like the main entrance to what ever else he though it was. Hell, Vegeta had never seen anything like this before. It looked like a nightmare. The walls had been completely covered in some sort black, organic casing. The floor was covered in a sort of black web, with slime all over it. And the ceiling looked like the inside of someone's ribcage.   
  
"What the Hell...?"  
  
"This is not the worst of it." Goku implied.  
  
He walked up behind Vegeta and handed him a high-powered flashlight. He also had one. Vegeta had failed to realize that the only thing illuminating the room was the light peering through the doorway. Vegeta took the flashlight, turned it on, and fallowed Goku.   
  
"What the hell happened here?' Vegeta asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
They went through a smashed doorway when Goku said,"Prepare yourself." If it were a different situation, Vegeta would have said something smart, but this was different.  
  
They rounded the corner.  
  
Vegeta spit on the ground and yelled,"SHIT!". In front of them, 3 men were plastered up to the wall, caught up in it's organic web. 2 were human, 1 was a Namek. In front of each of them was a pod that had peeled away at the top. And the most disturbing part, each one's chest had been ripped open, revealing their internal organs. Vegeta began to breath hard. That's when the stench hit him. They had been rotting for quite sometime.   
  
"This is what you wanted to show me then?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it is," Goku, now more grim than ever. He walked over to one of the humans. "I think he exploded from the inside," Goku said, examining the victim.  
  
"I can see that," Vegeta barked.  
  
"You think what was inside these pods did it?"  
  
"Most defiantly," Vegeta paused. He walked up to the Namek and started tearing off the web. "Help me get them down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't really feel like explaining myself. Just do as I say and take them outside."  
  
Vegeta got the Namek and one of the humans down. He hoisted one over each shoulder and carried them outside. Goku fallowed behind with the other human. They placed them side-by-side, face up on the grass.  
  
"Stand back." Vegeta said  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm giving them a proper burial."  
  
Goku stepped back. Vegeta extended his left hand towards the victims. A brilliant blaze of heat and energy came from Vegeta that engulfed the victims. Then they were gone. Vegeta may have acted like a rabid weasel was stuck up his ass, but he had respect for the dead, and not even that weakling, Napa, deserved the fate that these poor souls endured.  
  
"That was very noble of you Vegeta," Goku said solemnly.  
  
"I did what had to be done." Vegeta looked up at Goku. "Where do you think your going Kakarott!" That idiot was going back inside.  
  
"I'm going to find out what happened to them," Goku announced.  
  
"No you're not! You're gonna get outta here so I can destroy this place!" Vegeta started to regain his old self. He did not like this place one bit, and he wanted to put it behind him as soon as he could. The derelict prison made him uneasy. It almost scarred him.  
  
"And what if there are more people in there? You would kill them. We need to find out what happened here. And if someone's alive, it could make our job a whole lot easier."  
  
"What 'job'? We have no business here. And if there were any survivors, they probably left. I failed to see a ship in the landing pad. And you know as well as I do that if anyone was left behind, what ever was in those pods got them. I say we destroy this place and continue our training."  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? You scared?"  
  
"I am nothing of the sort. I just fail to see a reason for us to go back in there."  
  
"Fine Vegeta. I'll go in by myself. You go ahead and continue training, you coward."  
  
"I AM NOT A COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Vegeta had lost it. He was going to end Goku's miserable life for that insult. He powered-up to Super Saiyan and rushed Goku. Goku, without turning around, also powered-up. Just as Vegeta was about to strike, Goku turned around and nailed Vegeta in the mouth. He fell to the ground, flying uncontrollably backwards. Goku stood his ground and did not fallow-up on his attack. Vegeta sprung off the ground and charged Goku again. Goku tried the same move again. Vegeta avoided it, grabbed Goku's arm, and kicked him square in the chin. Goku, dazed, staggered into the prison. Vegeta saw Goku's delusion and came in with a leg sweep. It knocked Goku off his feet and he landed on his back with a loud thud. Vegeta jumped on Goku, but he used his legs to kick Vegeta off. Vegeta hit the wall and slid down head first to the floor. He immediately sprung to his feet and ran at Goku. The two met and started exchanging blows. Each attack thrown was blocked and countered. They were both extremely skilled fighters, both evenly matched. No one landed a single hit for more than 5 minutes, until Vegeta struck Goku with a donkey kick that sent Goku crashing through the wall in the next room.  
  
Vegeta, slightly bleeding from the mouth, stood in wait for Goku to spring from the ruble and counter attack. He heard several high pitched, screeching noises, from where Goku crashed, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Vegeta, not letting his guard down, ran over to Goku, ready to kill him. He ran into the ruble. No Goku. The room was really just a long hallway. He looked to his left. No Goku. He looked to his right.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!??"  
  
3 monsters were dragging Goku away. When Vegeta yelled, he alerted them to him presence. One of the monsters dropped Goku and looked at him. It had no eyes, but he knew it was staring him down. It had a cylinder shaped head, with razor sharp teeth showing at the end. Drool came from it's mouth like a running faucet. It's body looked like a cross between a human and an insect. Hands were replaced with razor sharp claws that seemed to cut through anything and a tail with a pear head at the tip. As Vegeta was examining the creature, the other 2 disappeared with Goku. The demon hissed at Vegeta, a sound like Vegeta had never heard before. It then charged Vegeta.  
  



	5. Mortal Combat

  
Chapter 5-Mortal Combat  
  
  
The demon advanced on Vegeta at an incredible speed. He threw a ki blast at it. The demon moved aside as the shot glazed by it and began running on all fours on the wall. Before Vegeta could charge another shot, the demon pounced on him, sending him to the ground with the creature on top, it's head 6 inches from his face. It was hissing at him while drool poured out of its mouth like a running faucet, onto Vegeta's armor. The demon exposed 2 sets of teeth that were about to tear into Vegeta's flesh. Vegeta threw a right hook that sent the demon screeching off him. He sprang to his feet and looked over at the creature in shock. The blow he delivered would have knocked Goku out cold, even in SSj form, but the demon had not even been phased! What the hell was this thing? Vegeta had never encountered anything like it. It sprang at Vegeta and slashed him across the chest. The recovery time of the demon threw Vegeta off guard, and he staggered back. Vegeta then felt something he hadn't felt in years. Searing, raw, pain. He put his hand to his chest, and came back with blood. The sonofabitch made him bleed!!  
  
"GATLING GUN!!!!"  
  
He hit the demon head on, and it exploded. It was over. Now to settle the score with Goku. But he was with 2 other demons. Fine. He would kill the demons. Then Goku. But then Vegeta felt a warm liquid on his shoulder.  
  
"hhhisssssss"  
  
Vegeta spun around quickly. Another demon was standing full above him, exposing its 2 sets of teeth. The inner set lashed out at him. He moved aside, kneed it in the stomach and brought his elbow down on it's back. As it went down, Vegeta felt something scrape against his back, once again causing great pain. It was the demon's tail. Vegeta spun around, grabbed the tail with both hands, and ripped it off the demon. The demon began shrieking and squealing. Some of the blood from the tail managed to get on Vegeta's chest and left arm. His armor began to smoke. Then it reached his skin.  
  
"GGGHHHYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" This was pain that of which Vegeta had never felt before. He fell to the floor. The demon's blood was acid. It was burning the flesh clean of his arm. Vegeta fought the pain and looked up at the demon. It had already recovered from having it's tail amputated, and was getting ready to charge him. He had to do something, now! Vegeta used his last burst of energy and preformed 3 back flips, launching himself in the air on the final flip. While still somersaulting in the air, he shot a strong ki blast at the demon. It burst into chunks of flesh and bone, the ground around it now noticeable hissing and sizzling. Still fighting the pain of the acid burn, Vegeta went off in the direction the other demon had taken Goku on foot. Just as he got around the burning bodies of his first 2 victims, something came from the wall and bashed Vegeta through the opposite wall, back into the main room.  
  
This was a nightmare. Vegeta skipped several times before stopping face first on the floor. He looked up. Another demon came from the ruble and was charging him on fours. Just as it was about to strike, Vegeta brought his leg around and sweepped the demon off its feet. It flew over his head and hit the wall behind him. He noticed that he kicked up a pipe. Vegeta did not use much weapon training, but he was very skilled and agile with the staff. He grabbed it in mid air and kicked up. The pipe was about 7 feet long, so now he had range on his physical attacks. He twirled it in between his fingers and hands to warm himself up. He held the pipe in both hands and waited for the demon to get back to its feet. Then he heard more hissing coming from behind him. 2 more demons decided to join the party.  
  
It's game time.  
  
The one that had attacked earlier rushed Vegeta. He hit it hard with the right end of the pipe. It spun it the air several times before hitting the ground. Vegeta jumped away from its tail as it spun. The other 2 were closing in. Vegeta drove the left point of the pipe into one of the advancing demon's chest as it came in reach. He used the piped, stuck in the demon's chest, as leverage, and swung it around, giving himself extra oomph as he kept his hands on the pipe, jumped into the air, and kicked at the other approaching demon. He got nothing but air. The demon ducked then jumped onto Vegeta's back. They rolled onto the ground, Vegeta's left hand still gripping the pipe. The demon sank its teeth into his back left shoulder. Vegeta yelled in pain. He turned around and got a brief glimpse of the demon's fangs, dripping with his own blood. He spun onto his back so that the demon was on the ground. He planted the pipe into the ground and pole-vaulted himself off the ground; shreds of armor and flesh tore of him as he realized the demon had a grip on him. The demon he drove the pipe into jumped at him while he was still in the air. Vegeta's reflexes kicked in and he snapped both of his legs into a kick just as the demon came in range. It flew backwards and landed on its back just as Vegeta touched down. The demon that bashed him through the wall was now coming up behind him. Vegeta heard it coming and did a spinning roundhouse kick. He nailed it in the head and it went to the ground. Vegeta fallowed it. He jumped onto the demon's back and drove the pipe into its spine with all his might. It screeched loudly as it died.  
  
Just as the other 2 were approaching, Vegeta planted the pipe into the ground and made his way to the top. As the demon that bit his shoulder came up, he took the pipe off the ground and brought it down on its head hard. It collapsed as Vegeta landed on his feet, pipe in both hands. He heard the other demon approaching. For no reason what so ever, he remembered Yamcha's old profession and slid his hands to the bottom of the pipe. He picked one foot up and swung around with all his strength. He connected with the demon's head and split it in half. He did an aerial back flip to avoid the acid flow.  
  
When he landed he almost immediately felt something graze the bone in his left shoulder. He jumped back and grabbed it. A sea of red was flowing between his fingers. The last remaining demon must have slashed him. Speaking of which, he looked up and it was coming at him on all fours. He held the now red pipe in both hands. It learched its tail up to attack. Vegeta took the pipe in his good hand and charged. The joust had begun. Rushing towards the demon, he pondered the best attack. Just as they were about to meet, Vegeta ducked and rolled just as the demon snapped its tail at his chest, and swung the pipe at its tail, severing it. The demon recovered quickly, spun around, and brought its claw down on Vegeta, but he somersaulted on the ground backwards and it hit nothing but the floor. Vegeta got to his feet, so did it. Vegeta kicked it in the chin and nailed it with a round house. Vegeta now realized that his pipe was now 3 feet long and had melted to a point. He brought the pipe up it one hand and stared the demon down. It opened 2 sets of teeth and hissed at him.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you too," Vegeta screamed at it and threw the pipe at the demon's mouth. It took its head off and stapled it to the wall 10 feet behind him.   
  
Before others could come, Vegeta flew as fast as he could through the front entrance and over the front gate. He landed a mile away and fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily, holding his chest and left shoulder at the same time. He looked straight down and his eyes widened. He was soaked in red.  
  
Vegeta had been through Hell and barely survived.  



	6. Recovery

  
Chapter 6-Recovery  
  
Vegeta somehow made it back to the ship without dying. He had not taken an ass whoopin' like that since Freeza... he didn't even want to think about Freeza right now. He stumbled into the airlock, made it into the ship, and...  
  
Vegeta awakened, face down, in a puddle of red on the floor. He tried to push himself off the floor with his arms, but collapsed onto his left arm as pure, unbridled pain shot through it. He sat up on his knees and ripped his shredded armor top off. His wounds were worse than he thought. All were extremely deep, and would easily become infected. Worst of all, they hadn't clotted yet. If he were human, he would have been dead. Feeling extremely weak, he got to his feet. He stripped naked and made his way the shower. He turned the faucet just as a dark spot came into the very middle of his vision and grew bigger until all he saw was black.  
  
Vegeta woke up, stinging all over. He was lying down in the shower, cold water raining down on top of him. He thought he only turned the hot water knob, but realized that it was only an indicator of how long he was out. He looked down at the drain and saw the water had a red tint to it. He literally rolled out of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off, and managed to put on a pair of boxers that might have been Goku's. Goku!? Forget him, Vegeta thought, he's dead by now.  
  
"Where * huff * did he * wheeze * put that fucking," he paused to catch his breath ,"fucking first aid kit?" He then wondered why he was thinking out loud. He was always the first one to refuse first aid, but with no rejuvenation tank, this was the best he could do. He opened it up. Suppressants and healing salt. This was going to HURT. He grabbed a fork and put it in his mouth side ways. He took the healing salt, ripped open the package, and poured the contents into his left shoulder. Then nothing.  
  
Vegeta woke up and saw that the fork took the worst of it. It was bent into a "U" with jagged teeth marks at the end of the "U". At least his shoulder stopped bleeding,, but nothing else had. None of his other wounds were gushing anymore either, at least. He grabbed more salt packets, put the fork back it his mouth, and applied it to the rest of his open wounds.  
  
"MMMMMMRRRRRRRR!!" This time, Vegeta was conscious for the pain. Even after the initial burn, his wounds would continue to seer for hours. Vegeta then looked in the kit for some burn relief stuff. He applied the cream to his right arm. At first, it burned like it was on fire, then got cold as ice. He didn't know what hurt more, getting the wounds or treating them. He took a roll of bandages out and wrapped them around his open wounds.   
  
Was Goku really dead?  
  
That question hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks. The demons that took Goku didn't try to maim and maul him like they did with Vegeta. They just took him somewhere. Food maybe? Or, he would wind up cocooned just like the others. What was the purpose of that anyway? Food storage? Vegeta hurt too much to think. Too many questions were buzzing in Vegeta's head for him even to care; like how did those things take over, what seemed to be, a man made maximum security prison? Also, why did they choose to drag off Goku and try to kill Vegeta?  
  
Nothing made sense anymore and Vegeta didn't care. He went back into the bathroom and went through the medicine cabinet, looking for aspirin. He grabbed the bottle and shook it. There was about 5 or 6 in there. He opened the cap and downed them all. He couldn't quite get them down his throat pipe because he had dry mouth. He filled the bottle with water and downed that. He then stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed onto a bed. Vegeta then drifted off into a self-imposed dreamless sleep.  



	7. The Call of the Saiyan

  
Chapter 7-The Call of the Saiyan  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. The corner of his mouth was wet and so was his cheek that he was laying down on. He was drooling. Vegeta sat up and wiped his mouth dry with the blanket that he neglected to sleep under. He felt like something terrible had happened, but he couldn't remember what, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to. He put his hand on his forehead and ran his had through his hair while he stumbled into the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards looking for food. He found a hidden box of cereal, grabbed it and turned around.  
  
"Aw shit!" Vegeta saw the red puddle on the floor with his shredded armor in it. It all started to comeback to him. He sat down at the table, put his hand in the box, and started to eat handfuls of cereal dry. The prison, fighting Goku, the demons... it all started to come back to him. Did it really happen? How else could he wake up the way he did? And if it really did happen, why was it so unreal? Demons with 2 mouths, bleeding acid, equal or maybe even surpassing Vegeta in agility, endurance, and strength, and killing Goku. How could they do that? He didn't even put up a fight. And the creatures them selves, they had to be straight out of Hell. The thing was, at the level Vegeta was at, he should be able to take on anything, even Goku, but he got his ass kicked. And even though he defeated all of his enemies, he still felt like he lost. He had to retreat though, or else he would be dead. The things were true killing machines. Their soul purpose for existing must have been to kill, whether it be for their own survival or otherwise. Or maybe they were like the Saiyans , where they killed for pleasure? Then again, some things about them made him think that they were more defensive than offensive. The fact that nothing fallowed him when he retreated was a tip off. Also, the inside of the prison couldn't have been man made. The coating on the walls seemed too...organic...to be made by any technological species such as Saiyans or humans. They also blended in perfectly with their surroundings, which could have been the reason for them to construct such an enigma. The way they seemed to manifest from the wall and have the power to blow Vegeta through the opposite wall was almost scary. He couldn't even sense there presence, unlike someone like Goku, whom he could sense anywhere on the planet. Wait...  
  
Goku was still alive!!! His inner fire was weak, but not extinguished, yet. Vegeta forgot that he could sense Goku's presence. Aw great. This meant that Vegeta had to go in after him. Good, that meant that he would get to finish off Goku. Vegeta's Saiyan blood called for the fight, even if his body didn't. Then again, Vegeta needed to feel pain. It was the only way he truly knew he was alive. It was going to be a bitch to get him out. He had no idea how many of those things there actually were. Those things were badass, but Vegeta was the ultimate badass! And, well, a badass gotta do what a badass gotta do. This meant he was going to go back in there and get Goku out.   
  
Vegeta was now feeling a reload of vigor. He went into Goku's personal closet.   
  
"Ah ha." Vegeta picked up a bag of Sensu beans. He threw one in his mouth and almost immediately, his strength began to return to him. He walked back into the kitchen and threw the bag on the table. He then went into the bedroom and changed into a fresh set of armor. He pulled the blue Spandex up to his wrists, slapped his gloves on, and slid on his boots. He grabbed a belt, but he didn't put it on. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of Sensu beans and tied them onto his belt. He went into one of the other cabinets and grabbed 2 high powered, but hand-held sized flashlights. He hooked them both onto his belt and clipped it on around his waist. He curled his arms with his fists extended and stretched his chest muscles. He felt power surging through him again.  
Vegeta walked out the airlock and outside. He looked to the now night sky as he felt for Goku's faint aura. He then quoted one of his favorite lines.  
  
"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all outta gum."  



	8. Back Into Hell

Chapter 8-Back Into Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta brought the ship with him to the prison. He decide that after he got Goku out, he was going to house him in the ship, and he was going to kill every last one of the sonsofbitches that did this to him. After that, he would have no further reason to stay on this planet. Mindlessly plowing down trees, mindlessly throwing projectiles, and mindlessly blowing shit up seem tame compared to the task ahead. This was THE reason Vegeta came to this planet, to be challenged. And this was as challenging as they come. Never had Vegeta faced something as dangerous, as exhilarating, as scary as this.  
  
He landed the ship a quarter mile outside the prison. As soon as he got Goku out, he was going to usher him back to the ship, and go back in for any demons that were left. He was going to kill 'em all, right now! It was dark when he exited the hatch. He looked up to the star lit sky. A storm was coming in from the south, but he could see all the stars from where he was. He was just looking at them. Even with all of his confidence, he knew that this could possibly be the last time he saw them. There would be no one to wish him back by using the Dragon Balls, he would die alone, but not in silence, that's for sure. He would make sure he would go out with a Big Bang. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and walked to the prison.  
  
The prison looked the same way it did when he left it. Front door wide open, 2, huge gaping holes on the left wall with a demon's head stapled to it. He took the flashlight from his belt, grasped it tightly in his hand, flipped it on, and entered the prison. He didn't here them, what a shame. He walked deeper in. He was taking his time because he didn't want to be caught off guard. He continued walking until he hit a dead end. There was something peculiar about this wall however. He grabbed some of the webbing and ripped it off the wall. A ha! There was a sideways door behind it. He tore off the rest of the webbing covering the door and ripped it open. It was an elevator shaft. The elevator was not there, it was several floors below him. Damn! The building stretched 10 floors above him, but plummeted almost 50 below! He decided to start above him and work down (even though he felt Goku beneath him). He ascended as high as the shaft would take him and ripped the door open.  
  
"This gets weirder by the minute", Vegeta said out loud to himself.  
  
This floor had been untouched by the demons, it seemed. No webbed walls, no ribcage ceilings, just offices. A typical office building. Was that what this place really was? He holstered his flashlight because the complex, up there at least, was luminated by ceiling lights. How did they have power though? Vegeta did not give it much thought. He combed the halls and offices until something caught his eye. Inside the main hallways was a map of the building. He was on floor 10, but then he saw something important.  
  
B3-B25 were all holding cells. So this was a prison. B1-B2 were stations and sleeping quarters for the guards. G was the reception were Vegeta first encountered the demons. F1-F10 were all office and sleeping quarters. But what got him was B26-B50. It was all one huge room. It housed some huge machine. It must have been the generator. It was the only conclusion Vegeta could come to. Goku had to be somewhere in there, that's about where he sensed him to be. He was going to get him, but not just yet. He would ruin his fun.  
  
He continued to comb the offices for demons. He came across a locked door. He kicked it open. It looked to be the main office on the floor. Many papers were on the desk, but a certain paperback book caught his eye. He picked it up. THE COVER WAS WRITTEN IN SAIYAN!!! And it was a female's journal! A female Saiyan had survived the planet's destruction!? Vegeta forgot everything else and began to read.  
  
He went through the introductory pages to find out more about this Saiyan woman. Her Saiyan name was Dubuita, but she went by the name Kira. It did say briefly, however, that she lost her tail while battling a "xenomorph" or as she called then ,"bentic", 2 Saiyan words put together that meant "hell spawn", which is the closest translation to English you can get. Xenomorph was apparently the name given to them by the people she later befriended. It did not go into detail about what the bentic were, only that they could kill a Saiyan in seconds. Maybe Vegeta should seek these creatures when he was done here.  
  
She had got a job with these people. She then rose the ranks and got transferred to head administrator here. She enjoyed it very much and was very happy. She, apparently, was an easy going Saiyan who got minimal guff from anyone, including the prisoners. She had kept her heritage a secret from everyone though, so she could blend in. She was the exact opposite of Vegeta, which intrigued him for some reason. Then she went into detail about the prison. It housed some of the most notorious intergalactic criminals, their equivalent to Alcatraz. She was also the only female there, dangerous. Every once in a while, she would train far away from the prison. She would always train vigorously and in secret. Sort of the Saiyan's "when nature calls" expression.  
  
It started to rain outside. That's when Vegeta realized there may be something here about the demons. He flipped through the journal. Yup. He picked up at the beginning of the problem.  
  
"Day 1,356  
  
Prisoner Wincheck did not report back to his cell at lockdown today. Instead, the guards found him in the cafeteria restroom, with his chest exploded. Now they're looking for someone who could do that to him, but I think I know what happened. I pray to God that it's not them."  
  
Vegeta continued reading.  
  
"Day 1,358  
  
Clot and Revere were found today with their chest cavities ripped open. Clot was found in a dark corner of cellblock M, while Revere was down in the generator, probably doing his job. And 7 prisoners that were cleaning the vents are now missing. It's them. They're definitely back. The remainder of Freeza's men must have found me. I heard another Saiyan had killed that bitch, so why had her men stayed together? No matter. They planted eggs here in the prison. I'm gonna search for them myself and in secret, as not to alarm anyone. Best case scenario, I'm facing one drone, 2 chest bursters, 7 cocooned men to put out of their misery, and a shit load of eggs. I'm also going to order that everyone report to the med lab to be checked out; and make sure no more bursters are in anyone. Why would these people keep it a secret if a big spider-like thing wrapped itself around his head? I hope I can handle this like I did last time."  
  
"Day 1,360  
  
It's a full infestation now. I ordered an evac of everyone left alive. I stayed behind. Everyone got on, but after the rescue craft took off, it dropped like a rock into the ocean. Those bastards are sneaky. So now it's just me. I'm going to finish this, now!"  
  
"Day 1,361  
  
This shall be the last time I write. I am fighting a loosing battle. There are too many of them and I am not skilled enough to take them all on. So now I am on a suicide mission. I am going to set the generator to blow. That should take this whole forsaken planet with it. I am to die today, so I say goodbye to life. You have been good to me these past few years and I will miss you. Perhaps I'll see you in the next dimension.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dubuita."  
  
Sad. She died not fulfilling her mission. Vegeta decided to keep the journal, out of respect for a fallen Saiyan. She died with honor. She did not run from the challenge. It was a shame Vegeta did not get to meet her. Finding that another Saiyan besides Raditz, Napa, Goku, and himself had survived the destruction fasinated him.  
  
Lightning flashed outside, fallowed by the loud crack of close thunder. It echoed for a long time in Vegeta's head and he sat in thought about what he jut read. It continued to echo. Vegeta crooked an eyebrow. It wasn't playing in his head any more, and he still heard it. He slowly looked up. Something was in the ceiling. He jumped on the desk and punched open a ceiling tile. He grabbed a flashlight and shown it in the direction the noise was coming from. Then it all clicked in his head just as he saw them.  
  
"BENTIC!!!!!!!" 


	9. Die Hard

Chapter 9-Die Hard  
  
"GALIC GUN!!!," He screamed as he sprayed the destructive move all around him. He had powered up to Super Sayian and realized that he was surrounded. It was unreal. The walls were packed with demons. Every time he killed one, another was directly behind it. It was like it didn't matter if he killed one, or two, or three, they would just keep coming. He was quickly loosing steam. He couldn't keep this up forever. He then realized a break in the ceiling that a demon's corpse had melted through. A lot of the demons were pouring into the hole while a lot more were still advancing. This was not good. He had to get out of there fast, or he would have no way out and would be over whelmed. He dropped back down into the room just as a demon hopped in on the walls. It immediately bounced of the wall to his left at him. He fell to his back, kicked his leg up, and tossed it into the wall behind him. As it collided, it almost immediately recovered, but Vegeta was on his feet first. He threw a ki shot at it and split it in half. He turned to the door to escape just as another demon came through. He jumped at it and snapped a kick straight into its jaw. It flew against the opposite wall as another demon charged Vegeta from his right. He landed on one leg, hopped back up on it, and spun his other leg around, cracking its jaw into pieces. It fell on top of the other demon, and Vegeta took off to the direction it came from, towards the elevator shaft. Three more demons jumped out of an office in front of him. Two stayed on the floor while the other one ran at him on the wall. The one on the wall almost immediately sprang at him. He dove under it and around the two on the floor. He rolled onto his back as he landed on the floor and launched a ki attack as he slid behind them. They splattered into pieces as more demons poured into the hallways from both offices. There had to be hundreds of them. In less than a second, the walls had turned from a professional white to a moving black as hordes of demons relentlessly pursued him. He rolled his legs over his head, landed on his feet, and took off as fast as he could.  
  
He had to make it to the elevator shaft, it was his only chance. The journal said that the generator was wired to the whole building, and that anything could rupture the core. He would have easily smashed through the outside walls if it wasn't for this, and he wouldn't be in this predicament. He ran with all of his might through the maze of offices with swarms of demons hot on his heels. He looked around and realized he didn't recognize any of this. He had gotten lost.  
  
"FUCK!!!!!!," he screamed as he weaved between cubicles and printers. He looked around for some sort of alternative. Over to his far right, was a neon sign with the symbol of a stairway on it. He hopped over a cubicle and into a small divide between them. He heard crashing and smashing behind him, but he didn't bother to look back. He crashed through the double doors and slammed them shut behind him. He leaned up against them as the demons slammed into it. He looked around for something he could use. He saw a fire ax hanging behind some glass directly next to the doors. He smashed the glass with his fist, grabbed the ax, and slipped the handle into both handles on the doors. It wouldn't hold them long. He hopped over the railing and skipped a story's worth of stairs. He did this until he heard the door smash open above him. This was when he ran into the floor he was on, which was about three floors below where he was. He almost literally stumble through the double doors and continued running.  
  
This floor was exactly like the one he was just on. He still had to navigate through offices and narrow hallways. He heard the storm rage strong outside as he noticed the sign for the elevator. He rounded the corner he was sure would have shaft when he saw a black object rush at him on the wall and blow him onto his face. He was shocked for a split second, then he pushed himself off the ground with his hands and snapped a double legged kick behind him with out looking. It connect with something. He jumped back onto his feet and faced his attacker. There was no way he was going to let ANYTHING do this to the Sayian prince. It was a demon, and it got right back up into his face. He gave it a right hook and sent it on its back. He jumped on it, planted both feet onto each of its elbows so it couldn't move, and grabbed it by the neck. It thrashed and squirmed, but it couldn't escape.  
  
"Bite me. Come on fucker, BITE ME!."  
  
It complied by lashing out its double-jaw at him. He snatched it in his hand and ripped it out of its mouth. He then stuffed it back down its throat the opposite way. It seemed to choke and die on its own mouth and blood. He stood back up as he was bashed through a set of sliding doors. He slammed into the wall behind the doors and fell for a while. He stuck his hand out and grabbed a ledge. He slammed again against the wall. The force from stopping the fall almost yanked his shoulder out of its socket. He smashed his face pretty bad and shook his head. He looked around. It looked like the elevator shaft. He looked up just as the demon that sent him down there, jumped from where it was, down the shaft, towards him. He had almost no time to react as it almost immediately smashed into him. He felt parts of his flesh tear and shred as it hit him. He lost his grip and fell. He couldn't recover in mid fall. He smashed through the elevator at the bottom and slammed into its floor.  
  
He slowly started to move after a while. The first thing he did was put his left hand on his head and wince in pain. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling. He had fallen far, probably all the way to the bottom. He noticed a hissing noise and looked to his right. The corpse of the demon that drug him down here was slowly melting through the floor. He sat up first just so he could get his bearings, then he slowly got to his feet. He was dizzy at first, so he put his left hand out and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and groaned. He felt like he had escaped the horde, for now. He rotated his neck a bit to get the kinks out. He felt his neck pop and crack a bit. It all felt good to him. Then, he sensed that Goku was just outside the door. He might as well get him out of here while he was here. He pressed the button for the doors to open. They opened slightly, shut, then repeated the process several times before it froze only an inch open. Vegeta put his fingers in the opening and pulled them open.  
  
This room was very different from the others. As soon as he opened the door, he was staring at a rock wall about fifty yards ahead of him. The room had an eerie blue glow coming from the bottom. The platform was grated, not solid, so what ever it was showed straight up through the floor. He stepped out onto the platform. First, he looked down. The glow came from a deep pool of water with several bright lights on the walls. He looked up and examined the platform he was on. It was almost the size of the room. It connected to the walls only directly in front of him and where he was standing. It circled the room and only came feet away from the wall everywhere else. The edges were guarded by a railing. Also, directly in front of him, on the rock wall, was Goku. He was binded to the wall the same way those unfortunate three were earlier, only in a small patch that covered only part of the wall. There were 2 pods in front of him. One was directly in front, and one more to his right, in front of a conspicuously vacant spot on the wall. He started to walk towards him as he looked up. He stopped and his mouth dropped slightly. One floor above him was the same type of grated platform he was on, but one floor above that was a hulk. It was the machine; the generator. It was huge. It nearly took up the entire room in width and shot up as far as the eye could see. At each floor was the same type of platform, except it wrapped around the generator. Vegeta couldn't make it out well because of the platform above him, but the image itself spooked him.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, and got refocused on Goku. When he got up to him, he was again a bit startled. Goku looked like crap. He was pale white, saliva was dripping from his mouth, and he had scratches and bruises on his face. Goodness, he was a mess. Vegeta went to his belt to grab the pouch of Sensu beans when the pod to his left peeled open. Vegeta didn't like this. He took a closer look at it when something sprang out of it at him. He put both of his hands out to stop it, but it wrapped a tail around his neck. This thing looked nothing like the others. It was flat, and resembled a spider to Vegeta. It had no eyes, many legs, and a long tail. He had his hands out, holding it away from his face as its legs franticly flailed around. The more he tried to push it away, the tighter it's grip got around his neck. He had an idea. If he could get one hand off, he could grab its tail and unwrap it. He gradually tried to slip his hand off, but when he did, it immediately slipped off his other hand and wrapped itself around Vegeta's face. Vegeta couldn't see anything and was suffocating under the spider, and its tail was wrapped around his neck to the point that he it was cutting off the blood flow to his brain. He then felt it trying to force something down his mouth. He franticly tried to rip it off, but its grip was too tight. He fell to his knees and started bashing his head against the floor. It wasn't working. He got back up and stumbled into the railing. He started slamming his head into it. He heard something in it crack and it fell limp. He fell to the floor, unwrapped it and got it off his face. He gasped for breath as he peeled it off him. He was very dizzy now. He used the rail to help himself up. He leaned over it when he got up, thinking he was going to vomit. He felt like his eyeballs were coming out. He put his right hand to his forehead and tried to pull himself together. He looked down at the spider. He must have snapped it's spine, because it was still flinching. He simply kicked it over the side. It splashed in the water.  
  
It took him a little while, but he started to feel better. He went back over to the Sensu bean bag that he dropped and picked it back up. This should wake Goku up, he thought. He took a single bean out and put it in Goku's mouth which was hanging open. He took his out of his mouth and flicked the slime off with a disgusted look on his face. He tipped Goku's chin up and rubbed his throat downward to make sure the bean went down. He waited for a bit. The bean's effect is usually immediate. Vegeta looked around. This was taking longer than it should.  
  
Goku wasn't waking up. 


	10. The Acid Reign

Chapter 10-The Acid Reign  
  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't understand it. He felt that Goku was still alive, and he still wouldn't wake up! Vegeta looked around the room, trying to think of what to do.  
  
*SMACK  
  
Vegeta slapped Goku in the mouth.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN!!!!"  
  
Goku didn't even flinch. His head just lie there, limp, not responding to anything. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned around, still pondering what to do with him. OK, if he wasn't going to wake up, Vegeta was just going to have to carry him out. Vegeta went up to where Goku lied on the wall and began to tear away the web that held him there. Goku began to slide off the wall and fell into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta gritted his teeth and grunted, as he did not particularly care for holding Goku. Vegeta lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
He wasn't too heavy to Vegeta, since his daily workout usually took place in 100 times earth's gravity. Vegeta took to the air and went toward the elevator shaft he crashed down in. He went in the elevator, floor eaten away by acid, and looked up the shaft. He had fallen farther than he thought, and he didn't feel like carrying Goku up there. It was the only way to the main entrance, so he gritted his teeth and started up.  
  
Up above him, he could see light pouring out of the ground floor door. He couldn't wait to get Goku out of the way so he could do some hunting. He was even tempted to bring back one of their skulls. He envisioned the whole thing. He would sneak up on one of them, blast them in half with a ki shot, and get a special kit that skins the skull, cleans it, and buffs it, and hang it in his living room. That would be perfect, he thought.  
  
Vegeta then heard a crash in the floor he was passing. Like pots and pans falling. There was something about it. He looked over at the closed elevator door. He knew what it was. Stupid little things. They alerted Vegeta to their presence. Vegeta shook his head. They were very vicious, but had the intelligence of dogs. Then Vegeta turned around.  
  
A demon sprang from the opposite side of the shaft and smashed him through the door. Goku's limp body fell from him and landed on in the doorway, half on and half off the edge of the shaft. The demon was now pinning Vegeta to the ground. He kicked it off him, went Super Sayian, and turned to face his attacker. There were 3 of them, but 2 seemed not that interested in him. This floor was a kitchen. There was something about the smell of the room, but Vegeta ignored it. He concentrated on the one. He leaped into the air, and attacked the demon with an elbow drop. It dodged it before he could connect. He bounced of his hands and kicked at it, missed. He bounced off the wall, and went after it was a close-line. Missed again. He land and spun around, just in time to see the demon do a diving head butt to his face. Vegeta crashed into a few shelves, knocking them down, and landed face down. Unfazed, the demon charged him on all fours. Vegeta grabbed a pot that had fallen from the shelf and tossed it at the demon. It connected, sending acid blood and the demon into the air. It landing on it's side as Vegeta got to his feet. He ran up to it and kicked it in the chin as it attempted to get up. He then looked over to the others. They did nothing but look at him, spectating the fight before them, unwilling to join in. Vegeta then felt something hit the side of his head and made him flip several times sideways to the ground. He looked up at the demon lurched over him. He kicked up at it and made it fly. He got to his feet and brought his hands behind him and put them together.  
  
Just as heat began to radiate from his hands, he recognized the smell. He looked over to the other 2 demons as they escaped the room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Mother..." he muttered to himself as intense heat, energy, sound, pain blew into his side. An explosion. The smell was gas, and Vegeta played right into their trap.  
  
He was blown back into the shaft, slamming hard into the wall and falling uncontrollably downward. Several reaction explosions fallowed, most bigger than the first. Vegeta smacked onto the elevator, which woke him up. An orange glow illuminated the shaft, making the darkness that once occupied it retreat. He heard all kinds of explosions and shrieking steel above him. He turned around from his face down position and noticed Goku's body on the opposite end of the elevator. He looked up and noticed all kinds of fire and debris up above. He slowly made his way to his knees. His body further ached; his armor shredded and burnt. An explosion of that of that magnitude would have vaporized a human, but Saiyans were known for the punishment they could endure, but this was driving Vegeta to the breaking point.  
  
Vegeta's troubles were far from over. Above him, the sounds of the death of a building pierced his ears. Everything was about to come crashing down on top of them. Vegeta looked to his right, the opposite side of where the elevator doors were. A grate blocked a an air duct. It seemed like the easiest escape. Picked himself up and grabbed Goku by his hair and drug him over to the duct. He kicked it open and tossed him in there. As he did, the building came crashing down as stories worth of debris and shrapnel fell with it. Vegeta dove into the duct just in time. It all came down, destroying everything in the shaft. When the dust settled, the shaft was completely blocked off. Vegeta would have blasted through it, but he was afraid of hitting that machine in doing so, and after reading that that thing could take out the whole planet, he decided not to take a chance. He would have to find another way around. 


	11. Claustrophobia

Chapter 11-Clostrophobia  
  
Vegeta's grip on Goku's collar kept slipping. Some blood kept on getting on his hands, which made things even worse. He didn't know who's blood it was, his whole body ached and he didn't feel like stopping to check if it was him. The shaft held a tight squeez over Vegeta. It probably only had a 2 1/2 to 3 foot diameter. He had to move in a crawling position and, only if he tried real hard, could he flip around in the other direction. The shaft was also dark and illuminated. Holding Goku in one hand and a flashlight in the other also made things frustating. Once again, his mind began to wander.  
  
These damn sonsofbitches are smart, Vegeta thought to himself. He figured they only had the intelligence of dogs and the ferocity of a wolverine when he first encountered them, but after that stunt back in the elevator shaft, he figured out he truely knew next to nothing about them. What he did know was limited. He knew that the were fast, could slice him up, and have concentrated acid for blood. Everything else was left up to speculation. He needed some time to rest and clear his head. It was going to be a while before he got outta there. He came up on a T junction and sat down to rest up.  
  
He turned his head to Goku, still panting heavily from exhaustion. He was still out. What ever these things did to him, it put him out cold, and he wasn't gonna get up for a long time he figured. This whole ordeal he was in was unreal. This planet looked peaceful enough when he first got here, but he never even fathomed preparing himself for this. Why was a prison all they way out here anyway? There were no populated systems for many light years from here. It would probably take the closest system almost a week to get here. That's probably what did this place in, if they radioed a distress signal, the rescuers would have been too late. The demons probably got them too, otherwise they would have destroyed this place. Another thing that bothered Vegeta was how Dr. Breif's (Bulma's dad) who reffered them to this planet, overlooked such a place like this. The entire complex was atleast the size of a small city, and with Dr. Brief's resources, he shouldn't have missed it. He had probably seen it and didn't tell them because he was getting antsy about him being around the house so much and wanted him out. Goku specifically requested an uninhabbited planet, and for Dr. Breifs to lie to Goku meant that he really wanted Vegeta gone for a while.  
  
He had rested up enough. He had to get going.  
  
  
  
Well, he found a way out, but it was verticle. That was usually not a problem for Vegeta, but given that the shaft was so narrow that he couldn't just drag him up, they wouldn't fit. This Goku thing was getting tidius, as if it hadn't already. The shaft looked as if it stopped at every floor from here up, so he was gonna go to the top floor and dumb Goku off at the ship. He thought for a second on how he was going to get Goku up the shaft, and got it. He got into the shaft, standing on his hands, and grabbed Goku's arm. He then started flying slowly up the shaft backwards. He didn't like this. He couldn't see what was above him and he hated close quarters. It was all too limiting, and Vegeta didn't like limits. He should have kept his mind clear, incase something attacked him, but he couldn't help it. He started to think.  
  
So many things were buzzing through Vegeta's head that he didn't know where to start. There were so many unanswered questions, like what these demons were, why the seemed to want to mutalate him and cacoon others, why those three cacooned ones have died a horrible death, and what the hell that giant spider ting was. And the questions answered by that journal, like where the demons came from and what happened here, only left more questions. Such questions as who really was the women who wrote that journel, why Freeza's men were after her, why Freeza's men regrouped, how they were able to spawn these creatures, and, most important to Vegeta, if one sayjin escaped the planet's destruction that he didn't  
  
know of, does that mean there are more? If Freeza's men regrouped, who was leading them? This was going to be a problem after this was behind him. If they are back, they need to be iradicated.  
  
Vegeta's feet tapped against something. It was the top of the shaft. He looked around for the grate that would gain him access to the floor. It was to his left at about his knees. He fly downward a little bit so he could angle himself to kick it out. He did. He jumped out the shaft and hung Goku between the shaft and the vent. Vegeta fell to the floor, facing the well, and came face to face with a man. Vegeta fell backwards on his back end. Then he became confused. His brain couldn't comprehend for a second what he was seeing. It looked like a stutue, it couldn't be real. Then it clicked as he got to his feet. The man was cacconed, but he didn't look like the first three that he came across before. He was human,  
  
but he was blue. His form was wrong. He looked like he was comming out of the wall rather than in a web. He had no pupils, and the only noticable things that made him think he was alive were his arms and legs, which were frozen in a position of struggle. His body was in the wall, with a noticable huge cavity  
  
where the chest should be. His face showed signs of incredible pain. It was the same scene as before, only this guy must have been here much longer, much longer than the other 3. Maybe the other 3 where the rescue team. It would make sence that there was no ship. For such a call like this, the government out here wouldn't send a drop ship, but a sort of paratrooper that would be deployed from the atmosphere, and there ship would go home and wait for a report. Those three must have been those paratroopers.  
  
Vegeta turned around and came face to face with another cacoonie. He then looked around extensively. The room was littered with them, hanging from the walls and ceilings, with the same surroundings that the demons make as their home enviroment. Vegeta's jaw dropped, he couldn't beleive  
  
what he was seeing. Hundreds of people dead, and all right infront of him. The feeling hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks. He may have been at one time, the most evil and destructive being in the universe, but not even his carnage ever produced anything like this.  
  
Vegeta caught a cold wind and turned fast. It came out of the wall at him and threw him down. Before he even knew what was happening, a bright flash came from behind him and a charge connected with what hit him and made it explode. Vegeta instinctively covered his face so the acid wouldn't hit it. None touched him. Then he looked behind him. It was Goku, still where he ahd left him, but awake, barely. Vegeta only flashed him a look of disapproval. 


	12. Goku's Story

Chapter 12 - Goku's Story  
  
The two reluctant combatants were both sitting on the floor of the hellish catacombs, trying to figure out what to do next. The smell of death in the air was unbearable, and the sights around them were unimaginable, like something out of a grade B horror flick. They had no other choice at the moment but to stay, they did not know what to do next. But that was the excuse they gave to themselves. The truth was, they needed to get themselves together. At this point, there was too much confusion and disbelief for them to go rushing into another battle. Goku especially seemed to need to get his emotions together. He had never been exposed to death in such a graphic form as this.  
  
The two were sitting diagonally from each other with their knees' up and their elbows hanging over them. Their bodies were facing each other, but they kept their eyes fixated on the floor. Neither of them could bare to look up. Goku spoke up first.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Some where in the prison." Vegeta sighed for a second. "They destroyed the only way up as far as I know. So, now we're looking for a way out."  
  
"Wha? How did they destroy it?"  
  
"They blew it up."  
  
Goku was a bit shocked. Vegeta paused a second. Then he started back up.  
  
"I don't how bad it is up there, but it seemed bad. It looked like the whole upper half of the complex caved in."  
  
"Why don't we just blast through?"  
  
"Where I found you, there was a huge machine...a generator of some sort, connected to the planet core. It's wired to the whole complex. If it's ruptured, it will destroy the whole planet."  
  
"Oh", Goku said very sadly and meekly. Vegeta was talking in almost the same way. He didn't have the usual anger and feeling that everyone is inferior to him in his voice that was stereotypical to him.  
  
"Well, what happened to you?", Vegeta asked, finally picking his head up and looking Goku in the eye.  
  
Goku picked his head up and returned the gaze. Then his mouth opened slightly and looked down at the ground again. It was obvious by the blank stare on his face that he was searching for something in his mind, memory, a visual picture, anything. But it was hard for him. It was all a haze, like trying to look through the glasses of a near blind person.  
  
"You can't remember a thing."  
  
"I...I remember we were fighting...then you kicked me...the next thing I remember clearly was 3 minutes ago."  
  
The two put their heads down again and went silent for a minute or two. Then, Goku spoke up.  
  
"They were dragging me away," Vegeta picked his head up and looked at Goku. He still had his head down with that same blank stare. "That's when I got my first good look at them. I...I thought I was dreaming or something," Goku seemed confused now ,"I never saw anything them. So, I tried to get away. I couldn't see straight, my vision was blurry, and was really dizzy. I broke free and got up, ran a few steps, and fell flat on my face. Then I remember being picked up again, facing the floor. I can't remember anything after that."  
  
Vegeta's eyes wandered for a second.  
  
"I guess if you didn't break me out, I'd wind up like them." Goku gestured his head above him.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to make a habit out of it. I was going to save you to kill you."  
  
"Anyway, thanx." Vegeta spoke up imeadiately.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The two fell silent once again.  
  
"What's next?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta slowly got to his feet. As he got up, he grunted. He looked down a long dark hallway that lead out of the room.  
  
"We head that way." 


	13. Uncertain Journey

They had been walking for 10 minutes when they came up to it, the upper story had caved in, blocking their way. They had been hearing haunting sounds of bending steel, structures collapsing, and explotions ever since Goku woke-up. In fact, Vegeta was even hearing it down in the shafts. But here, the sounds were stronger. They had to be closer to the surface.  
  
The obstruction in front of them consisted of masses of steel beams, cables, piping, among other things. Water was also running at a fair rate from the top of the obstruction. The hallway they were in no longer had that eerie webbing, but instead had plain concrete walls and floors. It was lit red with some kind of emergency lighting. The power must have been severed from this area.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"Naw", Goku said, still inspecting the obstruction with a look of bewilderment.  
  
Vegeta turned around, bit his lips, and shook his head. He then started looking around in the dim light for an alternative.  
  
"Well, we can't blast through coz of that generator...Maybe if we..."  
  
"Shut up a second." Vegeta grunted. He found what he was looking for. A vent, similar to the he crawled up in. It was on the ceiling, about 15 yards in front of him. He flew up to it and took out the  
  
grate the covered the opening. He easied up into it. All he saw was darkness, then movement, directly in front of him. Then something hit his head. He imeadiately fell and landed on his hip. Blood was pouring from the upper part of his head. Goku saw this and reacted imediately. He threw several ki blasts in the vasinity of the opening. Vegeta wiped the blood from his eyes and looked up at the vent. He saw crumbling ceiling falling toward him. He then felt his colar being grabbed and him being pulled away from the downfall. Sounds of crashing and crumbling were all he could hear for a moment. Then dust enveloped them. Both Vegeta and Goku began coughing. Both combatants were covered in grey, and the patch of blood on Vegeta's head had turned black from the sut.  
  
The dust then began to settle.  
  
"You *ack* idiot!!"  
  
"What else *cough* could I do?"  
  
"You could have blown up the whole planet!"  
  
Goku saw it first as a demon sprang from the ruble at Vegeta. Goku jumped infront of Vegeta and snapped a kick into it's sternum. As it flew back, Goku pitched a ki blast at it like a baseball. The blast went straight through the demon and into the ruble. When the demon landed, it went limp.  
  
Goku just stood there, stareing at the demon with a look of anger. This was the first time he really had a chance to see a demon. From what he saw, he didn't like. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, except in nightmares. Vegeta slowly got up.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
Goku turned around. "How's your head?"  
  
"Fucken fine. Now would you shut-up for a second, I have a head ache," Vegeta said out of spite.  
  
He then looked at the new obstruction. It left the ceiling open now, but the way back blocked.  
  
"Goku, go check that out up there. I'll be up in a minute"  
  
Goku nodded and ascended into the new room. It was dark, almost pitch black if it wasn't for the faint red light coming from the whole in the floor.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, did you say you had a flashlight?"  
  
Without an answer, one was tossed up to him. Goku turned it on and panned it around slowly. From what he could make out, he saw sinks, urinals, and toilets. He guessed that the design for public bathrooms was universal.  
  
"It's ok, come on up,' he announced.  
  
As Vegeta came up, Goku panned across a dead body, a human dead body. He looked like some sort of security gaurd by the looks of his uniform. It was up against the corner, sitting down, with a large amount of blood on the wall behind his head. There was a pistol loosely gripped in his left hand. Vegeta shook his head and went for the door out. Goku stared at the body for a bit. Several feelings came through him: remorse, pity, saddness, and fear. He soon fallowed Vegeta.  
  
Outside of the bathroom was a hallway with the same design as the one below it, running perpendicular to the one below. To their right was the same blocked path as the hallway below. However, to their left, the hallway stretched from red light into darkness. With out speaking, both started into uncertanty.  
  
  
  
At the end of the hall, the ran into double doors with a sign.  
  
"Cells 200-299 -----  
  
Elevators -----  
  
Securuty Station F -----  
  
Generator Room -----  
  
Janitorial Room -----  
  
Swimming Pool -----  
  
Rec Room -----"  
  
They went through the doors and turned right. 


	14. Welcome to the Machine

Chapter 14 - Welcome To The Machine  
  
This hall was similar to the one before it, except it was barely luminated with dark blue, and the ceiling was higher. There had been obvious fighting in this hall. There were bullet holes, acid stains, melted holes in the floor, smears of blood everywhere, but no bodies. Both Saiyans found this weird. After a battle that seemed to have taken place here, there would most likely be bodies. But there weren't any to be found. No humans, no demons.  
  
They walked by a set of double doors to their right. They both had windows. Goku walked over to them and peered through. There was a heavy mist and darkness in the room, but he was able to make out what was there. It was the swimming pool. Looking into the dark room like that, he began to feel a sense of uneasiness, the kind of uneasiness that makes you think that you really have no idea what's truly around you, and that something can pop out at you at any given moment. Maybe it was because he didn't know what was in that room hiding behind the dense fog and blackness. He looked over at Vegeta who was slightly ahead of him. Vegeta slowly motioned with his head for them to go ahead. Goku looked one last time into the room. This was like one of those nightmares that everyone has where you are forced into some type of haunted house, and you know you are going to die there. In those dreams, death can come from any direction. And it's that split second, right before you die, that you see what gets you, and it chills you to the core. The sheer image makes your heart stop beating in fear. In those dreams most of the time, you don't even have the luxury of screaming in terror. You open you mouth, and you try your hardest, but nothing comes out. There was only one thing missing from the situation Goku was in now, the sense of relief and comfort after you do die when you awaken in you bed next to the woman you love. It's at that moment that you feel that everything is going to be ok, and all you want to do is hold her forever. Goku knew this moment wasn't going to happen.  
  
If they died out here, it may be years before the people back home realized that they were dead and wished them back. It was likely that he would live again if he died, but that didn't change his fear of the act of dying. He had died twice already, and both times were the most unpleasant of his existence. There is that time just before death that you go through extreme pain and suffering, and then after that, before your soul gets to the afterlife, black. Pitch black. Cold. Emptiness. You don't have the ability to think, see, hear, walk, or talk. All you feel is a sense of movement, that you are going somewhere. If anyone had to spend a second more in this state of suspended animation more than it took to travel between lives, they would never be the same. And even if they had the choice to live again, they wouldn't, just so they wouldn't have to experience that again.  
  
Goku gave a quick look behind his shoulder. He then followed Vegeta.  
  
They were close to the explosion site. They could only tell by the sound. It was as if it was directly through the wall on their right. At one point, there was a loud crash, and both Sayians tensed up and went on guard as if they were under attack. As they walked on further they came across a metal detector ahead of them, and a set of highly secured double doors. On the doors, it read "No unauthorized personal beyond this point."  
  
The two ignored the warning. They kicked down the doors.  
  
The room was just as Vegeta had expected, it looked like the control center for the gigantic generator. It was rather dark, except for the blue glow from the water below them. There were monitors still on, keyboards, a grated floor, and the generator was in the center of the room. The floor ended just a few feet before it and had a guide rail surrounding it. The only way onto the generator platform was directly infront of them, but there was probably another on the other side of the room. Really, though, from the solid floor to the platform was only a few feet. A guidrail went along the edge all around. All of the monitors and computers were on the walls, far from the machine itself. Wall to wall, the room was probably 120 yards long. But there was a major problem, they had also stumbled upon what seemed to be the demons' nesting grounds. The dark encoding webbing was everywhere, except on certain monitors and the machine itself. Too make matters even worse, the floor was littered with pods, unopened pods. Vegeta knew exactly what would happen if the pods weren't destroyed immediately. With out saying a word, he launched ki blasts at every pod in sight. Goku soon followed, realizing what was going on. As soon as everything in the vasinity was destroyed and burning holes in the floor, Vegeta jumped to attention and searched the ceiling and walls for anything that moved. Nothing. He turned around and looked behind him. Nothing. Goku spoke up.  
  
"They may have evacuated or something. I know I wouldn't wanna stay with all of that," he motioned his arm towards the wall were the sound was coming from without pointing," going on."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "You may be right. That would explain why we've only ran into two since the explosion. But they may still be around. Keep your eyes open," he said without looking away from the ceiling.  
  
They looked around for a bit. Vegeta broke the silence.  
  
"Go over to one of those computers and shut that thing down so we can get out of here."  
  
Goku started to jog over. He stopped for a second to look at the machine. Even on this one story, it had a huge menacing presence. He almost felt intimidated by it. It didn't look like something from those Sci-Fi shows where the texture was all nice and smooth with long and slender glass panes that glowed some sort of neon color. It looked more like a hunk of metal with small pieces of junk neatly fused together to look like something. It was humming though; it was alive.  
  
When Goku got to the main computer that was a few yards left of the door they entered, he noticed something immediately.  
  
"Hey, someone tried to blow this place up!!!"  
  
"I know," Vegeta replied grimly. Goku gave him a confused look. Vegeta, for the first time, took his gaze off the wall, looked at Goku and said ,"Long story."  
  
Goku went back to the computer. He wiped pieces of the webbing from the keyboard and went to work. About 10 minutes passed before Goku said something. He stepped away from the computer, eyes wide and wiped his forehead.  
  
"Oh no." he mummer ed.  
  
"Oh no what." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"The cooling systems have been ruptured. I can't power it down!"  
  
"fuck"  
  
"That's not the worst of it. The cooling systems are a nesesity for keeping it going. Without 'em, the reactor will meltdown. When it reaches critical mass, it explodes, and the planet goes with it."  
  
Vegeta curled his lips under his teeth and put his hands on his forehead. He then jumped slightly and slammed his feet on the ground.  
  
"FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!"  
  
He got himself together real quick. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"A half hour until the reactor blows, and 10 minutes after that for the planet to go."  
  
"Damnit." He looked around, not knowing what to do. "Can we fix them?"  
  
"Did you ever take nuclear physics?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me."  
  
"We gotta stop arguing and find a way out of here."  
  
"Shit, shit, SHHHHHHHIIITTT!!! Ok, what if we blast through anyway?"  
  
"Probably rupture the core and we explode."  
  
Vegeta was trying to calm himself down at this point.  
  
"Ok," Goku said. "We should go over to the elevator shaft and see if..." He trailed off. His eyes fixated on something behind Vegeta. He turned around.  
  
It rounded the corner around the generator on the far side. What ever it was, it was huge. When it walked, the floor shook. Then it let out a scream that chilled Vegeta straight to the bone. 


	15. Live and Let Die

Chapter 15 - Live And Let Die  
  
The new demon dwarfed all others before it. It was 10 times larger than the others, a long, jagged, 20 foot long tail, no eyes, and 2 sets of arms. There was one small set that was about the size of Vegeta's forearm that protruded from its chest, and another huge set that jetted out of its shoulder. They were the size and width of small trees and had ,what seemed like, katana blades for fingers. One of it's hands alone could easily wrap around Vegeta's whole body. It had a similar face to all of the others; no eyes, no nose, no hair, except the mouth was significantly larger and had teeth that looked like curved, razor sharp nails. Its head was the size of a small car and flattened out in the back to a jagged crest.  
  
It screeched again. It was extreemly adgitated by their presence. Vegeta powered up and and charged the monstrosity. Vegeta wound up a punch as he approached, but was swatted away like an annoying bug. He slammed into the space between the platform and the main floor and plumetted down the room. He was disoriented. He couldn't regain control of himself. His shoulder slammed into the railing of one of the lower platforms. He richoceted off, slammed head first into the rocky wall, and continued falling. After being in a state of free fall for a few more seconds, sound engulfed Vegeta's ears, he felt a sence of cool all around him, and his fall slowed. He opened his eyes and found himself sinking to the bottom of the pool at the bottom of the room. He knew it wasn't that deep, only about 50 feet. When he saw it before, it was clear to the bottom because of the blue lights that luminated it. He quickly tried to find which way was up when he came across something that caught his attention. It was a huge steel plate in the wall to his left. He probably wouldn't have thought much about it if he didn't see that it had hindges. He made a mental not of it and rocketed back to the top platform.  
  
Vegeta prepared himself. He knew this was going to be the fight of his life.  
  
When Vegeta returned, Goku was fighting the beast. Vegeta charged a ki shot and chucked it at its head. The beast gave a sheering cry of pain and turn his attention to Vegeta, who was at the other side of the room. Vegeta braced himself.  
  
"Get over to that computer and see if you can get the cooling system back on. Don't worry about me!"  
  
Goku knew he was right. He didn't even respond. He had to do what he could fast. They only had about 25 minutes left. He rushed over the the computer, hoping that Vegeta could defeat the new creature. But deep down inside him, he knew Vegeta was going to be destroyed by it. He just hoped he could hold it off long enough.  
  
It swung it's right claw at him as it got in range, but Vegeta's instincts kicked in and he dodged the move. He countered by moonsault kicking it in the jaw. As he was still in the air, he brought his left foot around and heel kicked it in the mouth. He stopped for a second to see what kind of effect the attack had on it. The beast's head was turned to it's right from the blow, but it immediately brought it's gaze back to Vegeta. Vegeta jumped at it, but something smashed his back like a jet liner smacked into it. He slammed face down on the platform and bounced slightly. When he looked up, the beast's tail was pirecing wind straight towards him. He rolled to his right to dodge it. Vegeta had no time to rest as he saw the beast leap into the air after him. Vegeta rolled to his feet and back flipped into the air.  
  
When he landed, he found himself on the other side of the platform. Unfortunately, they didn't clear out this area. Pods littered the floor. Vegeta had to keep his awareness at a high level now as he realized he was now fighting hundreds of enemies instead of one. Another thing caught his eye though. A large, slimey, translucent sack that hung from the ceiling. It seemed to have even more pods in it. Vegeta quickly snapped his attention back to the beast who was coming at him again. He timed his shot and gave it a driving uppercut to it's chin. He immediately fallowed up with multiple hammering fists to it's face. The beast surprized Vegeta by lashing out it's second set of teeth and sinking it into Vegeta's right anckle. He felt a sence of warmth and an intense shaking in his foot. When he looked down, his boot was drenched in red. The beast quickly tried to retract its second jaw with Vegeta's foot still in it. Out of despiration, Vegeta repeatedly kicked it in the face with his free leg. He leaned over and threw random shots under its chin. It worked as the beast let him go and stumbled back. Vegeta landed right on his tail bone. He screammed in pain. The beast didn't stay away for long as tried to slash him with it's left claw as he was still down. Vegeta saw it at the last second, threw his legs over him, and hand sprug away. While in mid flip, he shot ki blasts at everything he could, popping pods like pimples, and futher damaging the beast.  
  
He landed right on his bad leg. He fell to his left knee, gritting his teeth in pain. He looked up and came face to face with a pod, just as it peeled open. Vegeta both fell and jumped backwards, not more than a foot off the ground, and tossed a blast at the pod befor the spider creature could emerge. It exploded in a brilliant burst of light, slime, and acid. He landed on his back with the beast clear in view at the other side ofthe platform a good ways away from him. It was incredable, but Vegeta could read it's expression. It was looking at him the way so many have before, with it's head tilted downward, showing it's teeth. When ever he got the look from an oponent, however, they had this look of fire and hatred as they looked at him from the top of their eyes. This, however, was the most sinister and frightening glare he ever recieved from a foe. It didn't need eyes to express it's rage to him, it was there. He had done something that angered it to no end, and now he was going to pay for it.  
  
It screeched a sound that rivals figernails on a blackboard, and then Vegeta saw it chuack a crate at him. As soon as it left its hands, it came after Vegeta. Vegeta flew up and met the crate in the air. He grabbed it, used its foward motion against it, spun it around, and tossed it back at the beast. It collided with it. There was then a bright blast of orange light and heat from the crate. The beast flew back and landed face down. It didn't move. That crate must have been carrying some sort of explosive.  
  
He heard a door open behind him on the main floor. He looked over to see 2 demons come rushing out. Vegeta launched a barage of fireballs and ki shots at both of them. They made it onto the platform and quickly weaved their way through the pods and fireballs towards him. One lunged at him and brought him to the ground. They tumbled and rolled with one on top of the other until Vegeta kicked it off him towards the machine. It landed on his feet, and Vegeta quickly got to his. It swung its claw at him, but Vegeta blocked it with his left arm and roundhouse kicked it in the head. It spun in the air and landed close to the beast. Vegeta quickly turned around as the other demon lept into the air at him. He snapped a kick into it's chest and it flew backwards. He then extended his left hand towards it and incinerated it. He looked over at the other demon. To his amazment, the beast was still alive and slowly getting back up. Forgeting about the remaining demon, he began to charge a strong shot. The demon slowly got to it's feet and saw what Vegeta was doing. It then began to run perpendicular to the line between the beast and Vegeta. Vegeta let the blast go, aimed directly at the beast. He then saw the other demon rise into the air and collide with the blast. It exploded in huge chunks of flesh, bone, and acid. Vegeta could not believe what he just saw. The demon just blatantly saved the beast's life. Vegeta's amazment was cut short however as the beast began to charge Vegeta. Vegeta tried to charge anothe blast, but over estimated the time he had. The beast head butted Vegeta and he went flying; crashing through a computer monitor. Glass shattered, lights flickered, and sound of buzzing electricity rang through out the room as Vegeta slipped into unconciousness.  
  
The beast slowly waltzed over to the end of the platform. It reached out its tail and wrapped it around Vegeta's neck. It lifted his limp body into the air and brought him eye level to it. It seemed to study him for a while, examining him like a child does with a bug. It suddenly expressed anger on it's face, and smashed him head first into the floor. It brought him back up and smacked him face first into the generator.  
  
A yellow glow began to show behind the beast along the wall.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The beast turned around. There was Goku, powered up to Super Sayian 2. The beast srcreamed at him and began to charge him. Goku charged a shot and smacked it into its chest. The beast stumbled back. It regained its balance and brought its gaze back to Goku. He, in turn, extended his hand towards a pod. Goku knew it was the mother of these creatures, and like all mothers, will do anything to bring safety to its children. Goku also knew it was smart and motioned for it to drop Vegeta. It brought him back to its eye level and to its left. It looked at him for a second and loosened its grip. Vegeta slid out and collapsed onto the floor. Goku cautiously walked over to Vegeta's limp body, never taking his eye off the beast. The beast also never took its gaze off Goku. A sense of extreem nervousness came over Goku, but somewhere, he knew the beast wouldn't attack him. He came to Vegeta's body just feet away from the beast. He picked him up and wrapped his arm around his neck. He then backed up to the railing. The beast remained at the same spot and never moved, except its head as it fallowed Goku. Goku rose into the air and decended behind the railing. The beast disappeared from view as the platform passed over Goku's view. On his was down, a female recorded voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Emergency. Emergency. All personel must evacuated imediately. You now have 20 minutes to abandon the complex."  
  
Goku brought Vegeta to the bottom platform, the very platform Vegeta found him on. Goku didn't know this however. Goku sat Vegeta down and propped him up against the railing. Goodness, he was a wreck. His face was battered, black and blue, a dee gash just under his eye that was letting blood flow like a water fall, and blood oozed from his nose and mouth. He went to his belt to get the bag of Sensu beans that Vegeta gave him when he first woke up. That's when he noticed the notebook tucked under Vegeta's belt. Goku thought this odd,but soon got back to what was important. He took 2 beans out of the pouch and put them in Vegeta's mouth. Goku then tilted his head back and rubbed his throat to make sure it went down. Goku then brought his head back down and lightly slapped him in the mouth a bit.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, wake up." Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. He had this blank stare on him for a bit. Goku lightly slapped him again and repeated what he said. Vegeta looked at Goku with that blank stare, but it soon turned to a face of anger as Vegeta gave Goku a left hook to his chin.  
  
"Don't ever slap me again," he said in a tired voice.  
  
Goku was rubbing the side of his jaw. "Glad to see you back amoung the living."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got your ass kicked." Vegeta then flashed him a look that said "fuck you".  
  
"Listen," Goku started "We don't have much time and we need to find a way out of here. Now, if wee try that elevatory shaft there, we may..." Vegeta was only slightly paying attention. He was trying to reconize where he was. When he did, he spoke up.  
  
"I know a way out."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"There is a steel door under the water there. It may be our only way out."  
  
"Well than what are we waiting for?" Goku ask and almost imeadiately dove in. Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought it typical. He soon fallowed suit.  
  
Under the water, Goku pointed to the steel plate in a question. Vegeta nodded his head. They both began to charge up a blast. They then let them go. 


	16. The Great Escape

Chapter 16 - The Great Escape  
  
When the water settled and the debris cleared, they realized that it, in fact, was a door. Behind it was a long cavern that they could not see the end of due to the darkness. Vegeta looked at Goku and motioned for them to surface. Goku nodded and they went up. When they got to the surface, Vegeta went to his belt.  
  
"Here, take this," he said as he handed Goku a flashlight.  
  
"Looks pretty far," Goku said.  
  
"Does it look like we have any other choice?" Vegeta snapped angerly at him. Really, Goku wasn't trying to back down. He knew it was the only way out now. He just said it to kind of prepare himself. Sometimes, it just helped to say things verbally.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and submerged. Vegeta glanced back for a second at everything that he had gone through this day. It gave him an uneasy, almost chilling feeling. He almost died here tonight. Worst of all, he would have if Goku hadn't saved his life. It didn't make him feel good at all. He never let anybody save him before. He had always taken care of himself and looked out for himself.  
  
He shook his head to wipe the garbage out of his head and to refocus on the task at hand. He then also took a deep breath and went under.  
  
Goku was down by the cave entrance. When Vegeta got close he entered ahead of him. Vegeta was only a second or 2 behind him. The cave stretched long into the darkness, with no visible end in sight. Sayians were no humans though, they could hold their breath for a significantly longer amount of time than humans, but they still couldn't hold it for ever. Vegeta was worried that this cave would lead to no where, or even a dead end. It was just his pesamistic way of thinking though. He doubted that they would have a huge steel door hide nothing. But the thought was that he would have wasted valuable time, and may not be able to hold his breath back.  
  
The cave turned up ahead. Vegeta had mixed feelings about leaving. He knew he had to escape for his life, both because of the planets impending destruction, and because he was going to be killed by these creatures, but that was what got him. If he wouldn't have had to escape, these things would kill him. Even though he knew this, he never backed down from a fight, but he was now. He kept on trying to tell himself that things were different this time; they out numbered him, they had the element of surprise where every other time he went into a fight prepared, the planet was about to blow, but it didn't help. He was still running for his life, something he has never done before.  
  
When they rounded the turn, Vegeta could see the end of the cave up ahead. For a moment, he felt relief. As they came out of the cave, an orange glow luminated the entire ocean, and it seem strongest toward the shore, which was a sheer cliff. It was still dark and they could tell it was now raining heavily. Every once in a while the orange ocean turned white for a split second from lightning. The water was about 60 feet deep, and the ocean was crashing above them like a monsoon was coming through. The sounds of waves smashing against the cliffs engulfed their ears as they tried to make it to the surface.  
  
Then Vegeta felt something. Something he hadn't felt much on this planet; a strong power, from a living being, coming from several yards behind him. He spun around. Goku heard the water rustle around Vegeta and turned to him. He saw he was looking at something out toward the sea. Then they both saw them. A small school of large sea creatures were swimming toward them. They looked like over sized angler fish with weird making on their sides. Like a shark, they must have smelled the scent of Vegeta's blood from miles away, and had come inland to feast. They made their intentions clear as each grinned in an odd sort of way, exposing their teeth. The Sayians didn't have time to make it to the surface, these creatures were too fast for them. They had to fight.  
  
Vegeta went Super Sayian and went to meet them head on. The school scattered, but 2 continued toward Vegeta. Vegeta met the one that was ahead of the other and gave it a right hook followed by a left uppercut. It went upward, giving Vegeta a clear view of the other. He charged up and throw a blast at it. It nailed the creature in the face. A loud muffled explosion erupted from the creature, and a large red cloud formed around its face as it sank to the ocean floor. Vegeta looked up. He under estimated how strong these creatures really were as the other had already recovered and rammed it's face into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta felt what little air he had left pour out of his lungs. With the creature still at his gut, he brought both arms above his head, clenched both hands into one fist, and slammed it onto the creature's forehead. Vegeta had been under water for a good 6 minutes now. He had to get air. He started once again for the surface.  
  
That was when Vegeta heard Goku yelling. He had already dispatched 2 of the creatures himself, but he was yelling to get Vegeta's attention, not in victory. Vegeta looked over. Goku was franticly pointing at the cave entrance. He looked back down. He would have yelled in anger if he had the O2 in him as he saw 5 or 6 demons swarm out of the cave. They did not seem to notice the fighting; it was more like they were trying to get as far away from there as they could. There is now way they could have known about the countdown. Or maybe Goku was right and they were one of the last ones to be evacuating from the explosion earlier. He didn't have time for them now, he needed to get air. He noticed the creature was coming at him again. He made short work of it as he cut it in half with a shot. He continued upward, toward the orange glow.  
  
He was right there. A foot away from sweet tasting air. His finger tips poked through to the surface and he felt a sense of coolness around them. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to breathe as something wrapped around his right ankle and drag him downward.  
  
He looked down to see what was dragging him down. To his amazement, it was a demon. Those things must have been faster in water than the creatures for it to come all the way from the cave where it was and capture him. Vegeta didn't waste time, he needed to get rid of this thing long enough to get air. He kicked it in the forehead repeatedly, which shot great pain through out him for that was the leg he had injured. The demon took several hit and scream at him as its grip sid off. Vegeta charged a shot, but the demon moved out of the way as the shot came near. Vegeta again tried to make it back up. He was starting to feel a little drowsy, and was having a feeling that he could start breathing again. He knew he couldn't and kept his mouth shut. Once again, however, the demon pulled him back down. He tucked his knees under, rolled forward, a punched it hard in the chest. The demon flew backwards. Vegeta began to charge another shot But the demon already recovered, turned around, and was swimming straight towards Vegeta's face. He didn't know if he could finish the charge before the demon came close enough to strike. The lack of oxygen was getting to him. He should have moved, but he didn't, he continued to charge. It didn't swim like most bipedal creatures, where they use their arms and legs to move. It swam in a verticle "S" wave, with its arms and legs closed tightly like a torpedo. The demon was only a matter of feet away from his face when it opened its mouth and showed its fangs. Vegeta couldn't move, the charge was almost done. It opened its mouth wide just inches in front of Vegeta's face, ready to sink both sets of teeth into his skull, when it was rammed from its left side and split in half. A green cloud formed in front of Vegeta and was trailing to his left. Vegeta suddenly woke up and snapped backward. He then saw that one of the sea creatures inadvertently saved his life As it gobbled up the demon's torso. It then began to swing around to the right. Vegeta knew it was coming back for him. Then, the creature started thrashing its head left and right. A dark red cloud was forming around its mouth and then from parts of its head. Bits and pieces of bone and flesh were peeling off of the creature face as the red cloud got thicker and thicker, soon engulfing its entire face. It then stopped thrashing and was only drifting towards him. The cloud slightly dissipated, and Vegeta could see the flesh had been stripped from its skull as it drifted by him.  
  
Vegeta, with out thinking, started swimming upward franticly. He needed air; he could feel himself falling asleep. He broke surface facing away from the cliffs. With out looking, he inhaled everything he could, only he felt water pour into his lungs. Just as he had inhaled, a wave broke right on his face. He sank bellow. He was now curled in the fetal position, coughing violently, trying to get the water out as the waves tumbled him back and forth. He slowly started to die. He was now completely disoriented. He didn't know if he was verticle or horizontal, which way was up or down, or even how deep he was. He had a feeling that he was wrapped in a blanket, lying on his bed back home, feeling warm and quiet comfortable. There was a part of him however that knew this was a lie. He needed a a symbol, something that he knew would lead him in the right direction. Some how he remembered the color orange. That was the only thing in his mind, orange. He had to find it. He then saw another color in front of his face, but it wasn't orange, it was red. He had begun bleeding from his nose and mouth. With what last strength he had, he thrashed his body in every direction, then he found it. Orange. He swam towards it like a dead man runs into the light. He came to it sooner than he thought and opened his mouth widely as air rushed inward. He then began heaving violently again, spewing out a mix of water and blood. He was really only 3 feet under the whole time. When his attack turned into a random cough, he looked up. Rain was turenchal, lightning was rampant, and the sea were tossing like the wrath of God; but what got him was the prison. The entire complex was engulfed in flames, and still parts of it were exploding. Vegeta wondered why the entire complex hadn't caved it. Then he wondered if they really could have blasted out of there.  
  
He felt something on his left shoulder, and he swung around with his right fist. He then felt himself spun around and his arm pinned behind his back. There was only one person alive that could do that to him.  
  
"Easy, Easy."  
  
"Get the fuck off me!!!"  
  
"Ok, chill," Goku said as he let Vegeta go. "How much time do you think we have left?"  
  
"Not enough to wade around here and talk," Vegeta said. He imeadiately jetted off. Goku followed. He looked over to the prison in amazement as rain fell onto his face.  
  
"They did that!?" he said, not believing that they did that and the core didn't completely rupture instead of just the cooling units.  
  
"Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer." Vegeta said in a non-angary tone. They were silent the rest of the way to the ship. When they landed, they ran straight in. Goku got in first. Vegeta limped over, took one step in, and paused. He then looked towards the prison. He only felt one thing, regret. Regret that so many questions were un answered. Regret that Goku saved his life for the first time. Regret that he could not meet the Sayian, Dubuita. Regret that he had to retreat. Regret that he could not defeat his greatest adversary that night, the alien queen. And most of all, regret that he, for the first time, felt fear. However, unlike most people he met in his life, like the prison guard in the bathroom, he had fought to over come that fear. He knew it in his heart, even though he was scared, he would go back in there and kill every last demon alive if the planet wasn't about to explode. In the end, he figure that fear does not make you a coward, it's all about how you deal with it.  
  
Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said in an almost soothing voice, "Come on, lets get outta here."  
  
He looked Vegeta straight in the eye, and gave one last look at the prison.He then entered the ship.  
  
Goku looked around and saw a red liquid all over the place.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My blood." Vegeta said as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Goku felt a cold wind as goose bumps ran up him. He had no idea Vegeta had survived an attack like this. Goku tried to change the subject as he started the ship up.  
  
"So, what is that notebook on your belt?"  
  
Vegeta took the journal from his belt and looked at it for a second. "It's a journal from the head director of the prison." He didn't say she was a Sayian coz he didn't feel like getting into a long conversation.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"When and how those things got in there."  
  
"Really? You're gonna have to let me look at it on the way back."  
  
"It also tells you what they named them."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Xenomorph."  
  
"Huh? That's Latin!"  
  
"Latin?"  
  
"It's an ancient earth language that was the root for most other languages there."  
  
"What does it mean."  
  
"It's really 2 words put together. Literally it means something like "Foreign creature", but I have read ancient stories where that has meant 'The creature of God.'...I didn't know they spoke an Earth language out here. Kinda makes you think, don't it?"  
  
Vegeta only thought for a second why he wasn't considered a xenomorph.  
  
"So, I guess that's it then," Goku said. Vegeta just sat there, arms crossed, staring blank at the control panel, saying nothing.  
  
"Well, here we go." Goku hit the ignition. The ship rumbled to life. Soon, they were off the ground and heading toward space.  
  
A red light started beeping.  
  
"Aw damnit," Goku said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's jamming the atmospheric flaps. We can't leave the planet with out them. I gotta go check it out. Can I trust you to circle the planet until I get back?"  
  
Vegeta only shot him an angary look as he picked up his control stick.  
  
Goku jumped out the airlock. They were going faster than he thought as the air rushed around him, almost literally beating him down. He check the side of the ship he was on. Everything was fine there. He went around to the other side around the top.  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
The alien queen was scaling the other side of the ship. 


	17. Fatal Fury

Chapter 17 - Fatal Fury  
  
How it got there was beyond him, but the fact remained, it was 50 yards in front of him. Could it have known that the planet was about to explode and that this was the only way out? Or maybe it was here to extract revenge from them for killing her babies. It didn't matter now, Goku had to get it off or they would not be able to escape. He powered up to Super Sayian 2 and charged the queen. It looked up as it notice his presence. Goku hit it head on as it was still hanging off the side of the ship. He wasn't concerned with killing it, he just needed to push it off. At first, all the queen could do is screech, thrash about, and hang on as Goku pounded at it. Soon, Goku realized it's claws were digging into the hull, near the fuel tanks. He jetted up to its claws and started pounding on them. Goku should have remembered it's tail. As he was hitting it, its tail came around and knocked him clear off the ship. He never even saw it coming. He was lost in a moment in free fall where he saw the ship quickly getting smaller and smaller and further and further. He also realized that they were heading into the sun rise. They must have traveled further around the planet than he thought. He then pulled himself together as he fell through a series of tree tops. He landed on the ground on both feet, let his knees bend so he could absorb the impact, and blasted off leaving an impact crater roughly the size of a house.  
  
He saw the ship coming up. Then he saw that the queen was completely on the ship. It must not have made it's presence known to Vegeta yet, otherwise the ship wouldn't be flying as straight as it was. He decided he was going to ram it in the back. That should through it off the side. He was getting closer and closer. It was going to be easier for him now because it was standing upright. He got ready to drive his shoulder into it, just as it noticed him. It was too late, he was too close and going too fast; he couldn't change direction, he had to fallow through. It didn't work.  
  
The queen used its right arm and Goku's motion against him, tossed him over his head, and slammed him on to the ship. He grabbed onto the hood of the ship. The speed that the ship was going at would have thrown him clean off of it again. He pulled himself forward and tumbled, somewhat forcefully, onto the windshield to escape the queen just long enough for his head to stop spinning. He found himself facing Vegeta through the glass. Vegeta gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Goku then started pointing downward and yelling "TAKE IT DOWN!!!!", even though he knew Vegeta couldn't hear him through the sound proof hull. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said ,"What the fuck are you saying?". Vegeta's question was answered when a familiar, huge, black hand appeared behind Goku. Vegeta's eyes grew wide. Goku saw this and quickly looked behind him. The hand slammed him into the windshield. Goku's head cracked heavily against the glass, and Vegeta saw this. Goku spit up some blood that smeared all over the windshield and was dragged back up.  
  
Vegeta panicked for a second. He got up out of his seat, about to go outside. Then he looked back over to the controls. He ran back, hopped into the seat and snapped in his seat belt. He took the control stick and slammed it to the right. The ship barrel rolled several times. He did it again to the left. It was here he sensed that Goku had fallen off. He had to put the ship down now, because he wasn't getting back on. He looked down for a place to set it. He was in luck, as far as the eye could see was grassland and clear blue sky. He got ready to land the ship.  
  
He set it down nice and stead. He kept the ship running, he needed a quick escape. He unhooked the seat belt, hopped out of the seat, and ran with a limp for the air lock. He jumped out of the ship. The grass outside was nearly 2 feet tall. He was about to blast off when he saw the shadow of the ship in front of him. A large object erected from the top of it and stretched out into the horizon. Vegeta quickly spun around. The beast was still on top of the ship, alive and well. It's tail swung around at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped, but it was too late. The sharp end of the tail hacking in just above his right ankle. He fell over into the grass on his right shoulder. He yelled and screamed in pain and considered himself lucky he didn't loose his foot. When he looked up, he saw the beast jump off the ship and come right for Vegeta. He crawled backwards on his hands, facing the beast, stunned with fear. He didn't know what to do. The beast brought its tail up behind it again, ready to strike.  
  
"KHAME-AHME-HAA!!!!"  
  
The beast looked behind itself and got consumed in the blast. Vegeta put his arm up to Sheila his eyes from the flash as the beast flew over his head. It tumbled and spun as it hit the ground, finally landing face down. Goku jumped off the ship and ran towards Vegeta. He didn't do the move to its full potential, he just needed to put it down for a few minutes so they could blast off and that did it. Goku threw Vegeta's arm over one shoulder and helped him into the ship. They were about half way there when Vegeta looked behind him.  
  
"SHIT!!!".  
  
Goku turned around. The queen was already almost completely up.  
  
"We're never gonna get out of here with that thing alive. You know that right?", Vegeta told him as they both watched it slowly regain it's senses.  
  
"You are. Get into the ship and I'll hold it off."  
  
"And let you play the hero again? Fuck you. Just prop me up against that hull, I'll join ya in a second."  
  
Goku laughed to himself and did as he was told.  
  
"Don't get in until you're sure."  
  
"Just turn around, it's ready to go."  
  
Goku turned around. Sure enough, there was the queen, staring him down. Goku, who was still SSj2, began to summon all the power he had. The ground began to shake and the wind began to pick up as Goku grew brighter and brighter. His hair got longer and longer. He clenched his fists, tightened his muscles, threw his head back, and screamed. When all settled, Goku was now Super Sayian 3. The queen never flinched, it was still sizing him down.  
  
Goku ran at it. It got ready for him. Goku flipped over its head just a few feet in front of him. When he got behind its head, he brought his right leg around and roundhouse kicked it in the head. The queen spun around with its right claw, but Goku ducked under it and rammed it in the chest. The queen brought its head down hard on Goku and he fell into the dirt. He looked up as the queen was coming down face first on him, about to use its second jaw. Goku threw a right hook at it and did a mid-air side roll. His brought his leg out mid roll and crack it across the mouth again. he landed on two feet, and jumped backwards into the air, launching a barrage of ki blasts. The queen ran through them all, taking hits from several of them, sprang at Goku, and slammed him with its left claw. Goku went to the ground and blew through the grass on his back. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran again towards the queen. The queen landed and ran at him. Goku jumped at its sternum as the met and tried to kick it, but the queen swatted his leg away. Still using the spinning motion he was in from the counter, he extended his left leg and tried to kick it's left elbow. Once again, he was swatted away. Then he saw the tail coming at him. He grabbed it and held it beside him as he realized he dodged it with in millimeters. It didn't matter though. The queen did something that resembled a karate chop on his right side with its right arm while he was still holding on its tail and slammed him into the ground hard enough to make a small crater. Goku cringed in pain while holding his side, looked up, and saw its tail heading for his body. He rolled to his right just in time as the tail impaled the ground. He wound up facing it through the tall grass, which was covering the lower half of its body from sight. He did see, however, that it was trying the same thing again. He rolled to the let with the same results. He looked back up and this time, the tail was coming for his head. He sat up as the tail passed over his head and dug into the earth where his head was. He kicked up to his feet, ran at it, and launched a barrage of kicks and fists at the queen's stomach. The queen tried to swing at him, but Goku grabbed its arm, swung around it once like a trapeze, and vertically heel kicked it right under its chin. It stammered backward as Goku still floated there upside down, happy with what he just done. He shouldn't have done that. The queen, while looking devastatingly hurt, quickly wrapped its tail around Goku's whole body. It then brought him to eye level, seemed to look him in the eye, opened both of its mouths, and hissed.  
  
"GALIC GUN!!!!". The beast looked over and quickly let Goku down. It jumped side to side, trying to avoid the blast, and sprang at Vegeta. Before it even got close, He flipped backward, far away from the ship and landed some one hundred yards away from the beast. Goku got away as fast as he could, doing back spring hand plants until he was directly beside Vegeta. He powered down completely. His hair grew shorter and black again. The both stood there, side by side, staring at the beast as the wind howled somewhat strongly between them. The beast never moved from where it landed, except to turn to them and return the gaze. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. The knew what they had to do.  
  
"FFFUUUUUUUUUSION...HAAAA!!!!!"  
  
The second they began to fuse, a blinding flash came from the horizon that filled the entire sky. The 30 minutes were up. Only 10 minutes now remained until the entire planet was dust. An ear shattering explosion sound followed with a shock wave that sent the beast flying backwards, but it kept its footing. Wind was shooting around like an F-5 tornado. The sky turned blood red and lightning began to crack rapidly like rain drops in a hurricane. When the light cleared, there was a large, apocalyptic mushroom cloud behind Gogeta.  
  
The beast rang out a scream from hell. Gogeta only gave it an evil smirk. The two advarseries then ran at each other. When they met, they began exchanging blows. The beast was surprisingly fast for its height. It was almost as if it understood the art of fighting, in it's own, alien, way. Each move was very intricate. Each attack was blocked and countered. Neither of them landed a single move. The beast did not use martial arts the way Gogeta did; it used the tools of its body. It didn't punch, it didn't kick; it swatted, slammed, bit, and slashed. Gogeta never fought an enemy like this before, it over powered him with speed, agility, and strength. They got lost in the dance, both knowing only one of them would survive to watch the planet die.  
  
Somewhere in it, Gogeta jumped over a right hook form the beast, spun around, and bashed his knee into its lower jaw. It stamerred backward. Gogeta landed on the ground, sprang back up, kneed it under its chin with one knew, then with the other, then snapped a kick straight on its mouth. It fell onto its back. Gogeta jumped back up into the air and charged a large ki blast. The beast rolled on the ground, swung its tail around, and slashed Gogeta across the chest. Gogeta put his hand to his chest and came back with a hand full of blood. As he looked up, the beast was in the air, inches from his face. The beast wrapped up, tackled him to the ground and sank its teeth into what was in front of its mouth, Gogeta's shoulder. He felt bone bone and cartilage crack in there and screamed loudly as the both slammed into the tall grass. The beast now had lock jaw on Gogeta's shoulder as it held him in a bear hug. Gogeta struggled with all his might, to no avail. He screamed again in pain. He then opened both of his hands on the beast's chest, and blasted it. It let go both ways as it summersaulted over Gogeta's head, with a blood steam that went from its mouth to his shoulder.  
  
Gogeta layed on the ground for a second, holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. It felt like nothing was seriously broken, and the shoulder was still in its socket. He could still use his arm, but it would cause great pain. Then the beast appeared upside-down in Gogeta's vision. He spun around to his feet Just in time to catch the beast's foot coming down on him. He held it there with both arms locked as the beast continued to push down, increasing the pain in his arm. He screamed in pain and might as he charged a strong shot straight into its foot. He flipped into the air backwards, launching a cannonade of ki blasts at it. It recovered before he launched the attack, weaved in and out of the shots, and jumped. Gogeta moved away, spear kicked it in the back of the neck as it landed, and flipped off. He landed on his feet, brought both hands together, and wound up as he ran across the ground. As the beast turned around, Gogeta jumped up, swung his hands from left to right in a "U" motion, and smashed them into its lower jaw. He followed up by pounding it in the sternum. The beast grabbed his left fist, then his right fist. They were caught in a test of strength. They both starred each other down as their grips got tighter and tighter. The beast was gripping hard enough to draw blood from the back of Gogeta's hand.  
  
Gogeta felt a blast of heat on his right. Both combatants looked over as wave of lava sprang from the ground, towering high above them. They both let go and went separate directions as the wave crashed down, setting the grass on fire. Gogeta landed on his hands and rolled to one knee. The ground began to shake and steam began to rush out of cracks in the ground. The ground he was on soon became a small island as it was surrounded by lava that followed from the cracks. He jumped over to a larger patch of ground just as more lava erupted high from one of the cracks. He stood straight up and looked about him. Steam fisors surrounded the area and there was only one slim way out, a break in the fisors to his right. He started to turn to the break when the beast blasted trough the fisor to his left on all fours. Gogeta was startled beyond belief. That visor had to be over 500 degrees F. He stumbled back sightly from surprise. It had its tail lurched over like a scorpion, and lashed it out at Gogeta. Gogeta dodged it by back flipping out of the break. Almost the entire area outside the steam was in flames. The beast broke through the fisors again in the same position and lashed its tail at Gogeta. This tail was becoming a problem, he thought to himself. He charged the beast and it cracked its tail at him again. This time, he flipped up into the air, grabbed it just above its base, spun around it like a stripper on a flag pole, and planted both feet hard into the tail's base, severing it. He grabbed it and tossed it into a pool of lava, not far away. The beast squealed in pain and horse kicked him. He flew backwards and cracked back of the head first into a boiling hot rock face.  
  
Gogeta shook his head and somewhat quickly got to his feet, and got both arms pinned to the rock face by the beast. It singed and burned his flesh straight through his clothes. If he didn't break free soon, he would be set a flame. The beast was looking to finish this here. It lashed out its second mouth at Gogeta's face. He moved his head forward and to the right. The mouth connected with the hot rock face. The beast screamed, but was cut short as Gogeta rammed his left knee into its jaw. He then, in an incredible feat of endurance, leaned up against the rock, tucked his knees in, and snapped a double legged kick into the beast's face. It let go. Gogeta jumped up and uppercutted it in the jaw. He spun around and nailed it with a 360 degree round house. He brought both hands together and blasted it hard in the face. It flew backward. It wasn't getting up, but it was still alive.  
  
Now, Gogeta was going to finish this.  
  
He brought both hands together behind him. A large ball of burning energy began to form behind him. It seemed like the last bit of energy in the planet was going into this blast as lightning, heat, and light began to pour out of it. He was charging for a good minute until beast finally got up. It knew what was about to happen. It looked at him and hissed. Gogeta only gave it an evil smile.  
  
"FFFFIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAALLLLLLL FFFFLLLLAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
When the smoke and the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the beast. All there was was an endless field of fire. Gogeta looked over to the ship, ran a few steps, and blasted off, they had fought farther away from the ship than he thought. On top of that, the piece of land it was on was drifting, making it really miles away. In the air, he had to fly low so he could fly faster. He also had to avoid lightning, lava splashes, and fisors. When he finally met up with the ship, it was about to be consumed in flames, not that it mattered because of its heat shields. Gogeta jumped into the airlock and dashed for the seat. He hopped in, buckled up, and nailed the ignition. He was worried if he had enough room to take off. As the ship cleared the land and flew over the sea of lava, he had to fight the control stick to keep it up. Then, he finally got it to accept the flight and shot out of the atmosphere. He couldn't see what was going on behind him, so he stayed in his seat and prepared for the worst as the sky in front of him turned from red into a starry black. He held the arms of his seat tightly and gritted his teeth. A flash engulfed the entire ship and Gogeta slammed his eyes shut. Soon, the ship was smacked and started to slam and shatter about. Gogeta didn't know if the ship would hold. Steel screeched and buzzers and alarms went off all over. Finally, slowly but steadily, the rumbling stopped. He set the engines to steady the tumbling ship and killed them in danger of over heating. Into view in front of him, came the Armageddon. The center of the planet was still glowing brightly as huge chunks and pieces of the planet slowly drifted off into space. Pieces so huge that Gogeta could still make out oceans and pieces of continents. Gogeta then split back into Vegeta and Goku. They both looked at the view. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the end of a world. Goku began to pray that he would never see Earth like this. Vegeta collapsed under the pain in his leg, with the planet still in view. He was breathing hard as he saw it. He then whispered to himself.  
  
"Good riddance." 


	18. Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

Chapter 18 - Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table that he had nearly bled to death on just two days before. He was staring at a picture of Bulma, just thinking of things. Random things, nothing too important. Goku was opposite him, reading the journal he had found. The past few days, they didn't really say much, but then again, there wasn't much that they wanted to say. Vegeta put his fingertips on the picture and lightly brushed her face. This was his favorite picture of her. It was taken around the time Trunks was eight. She was wearing a bikini because the whole Z gang went to the beach that day. It was a bust shot, but she wasn't looking at the camera; she was watching the sun set over the ocean. Vegeta that day like yesterday. Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, took the picture and gave it to him. He secretly had it framed and has been a prized possession of his ever since. He couldn't wait until he got back home, but he kept his emotions inside him. Goku slammed the journal on the table, which made Vegeta jump slightly.  
  
"That was pretty creepy..." Goku said. "Wonder if she is still alive."  
  
Vegeta got a bit agitated. "You fool! If she had lived, the planet would not have been there when we got there. And even then she would be dead."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
Vegeta didn't feel like arguing. "What ever." He got up on his crutches, felt immense pain in his arm, and turned around.  
  
"I'm more concerned on when we fuse into Gogeta or Vegeto, we don't share injuries. Now, I have that shoulder bite and all you have is that chest slash."  
  
"Oh quit your whining," he said jokingly.  
  
"I'm just saying that if I gotta be like this, you should too."  
  
"Ok, ok." Goku got up from his seat. "What does 'bentic' mean anyway?"  
  
"Hell spawn." Vegeta began to hobble to the back of the ship.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku shouted. Vegeta just stopped. He didn't turn to face him. He could tell what he was going to ask by the tone of his voice. "Why did you save me?" Vegeta paused a second.  
  
"Because I wanted to kill you."  
  
"No Vegeta, really." Vegeta just turned his head, smiled and said,"Heh." He then continued to the bathroom at the back of the ship.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath Kakarott. Don't bother me."  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna make some ramen." Vegeta began to feel sick at that. He finally got into the bathroom. He looked down and got annoyed when he saw that the bar of soap was run down to a millimeter thick nub. He pulled the drain plug in through the small lever in the tub and sat down on the side. He propped up his crutches against the wall and drew out the water. He took his shirt off and ran his hand under the faucet. This would probably be the first bit of relaxation he had in days. He heard Goku coughing in the background, but ignored it. He was trying not to think of what had happened to him, though he knew his mind would wonder towards it. He had nightmares last night about it last night. Hellish images of miles and miles of bodies gutted from the inside out and bound to the walls by flames. Himself being attacked by demons when he was unable to defend himself, unable to fly away, unable to run, even unable to scream. Finally, the spider latched on to his face and he woke up screaming. He wanted to put this behind him, but it seemed that the harder he tried, the more it kept coming back, strong and more frightening than before. His worst fear was them getting to Earth, and taking away his family. He shook his head and woke up so to speak. He then turned and worked on getting his socks off. This was when he noticed Goku was still coughing.  
  
"Are you all right?" He yelled. It sounded like Goku tried to say something, but it was heavily distorted by the coughing. He looked at his bath, grunted, and got back on his crutches. He hobbled over to the kitchen where Goku was doubled over on the ground, coughing to death. "What? Are you choking?" He then slapped Goku on the back a couple of times. He showed no signs of letting up. He got off his crutches, putting most of his weight on his good leg, and put Goku up on the table. He noticed that Goku was holding his chest instead of his throat like a choking victim would. He got confused and didn't know what to do. "Are you okay?" Goku answered back by screaming in pain. Vegeta got worried and looked around for something to help him with as he picked his crutches back up. He turned to the faucet when Goku screamed again, but now there was blood coming from his chest. "What the fuck...?" Goku then started going into convulsions. Vegeta jumped over to him and tried to hold him down. Goku couldn't control himself; something was more than seriously wrong here. Vegeta looked around for something Goku could bite down on so he wouldn't swallow his tongue. He found a pen and tried to force it into his mouth, but it didn't work. Goku then kicked Vegeta off him.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku's chest exploded in a burst of red that mainly landed on Vegeta. Vegeta wiped the blood from his eyes and looked at Goku.  
  
"Holy fuck..." Goku's chest was ripped wide open. Blood soaked almost everything in the room. Then, Vegeta saw something that almost made him vomit. Something was moving out of Goku's chest. It looked like a snake at first. Then Vegeta got a better look at it. The neck, the teeth, the face, no eyes. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing: a newborn demon was coming out of Goku's chest. He lunged at it, but it sprang away, disappearing somewhere in the room. Vegeta fell to his side on the floor, nearly completely red, looking for the beast. He saw its tail slip into the other room. He slipped across the floor, smearing blood as he went. He got into the other room and stood up on one leg. He looked around. He went over to Goku's closet and got out his schimitar. Goku had a thing for ancient Japanese weapons and was hoping to get some weapon training in this trip. He looked around for the thing. He then heard water draining. There was only one place that sound could have come from. He hopped into the bathroom. The tube was tinted with swirls of red as the water drained, and the thing was trying to go down the drain. He stabbed it in its tail, as it was already half way down. It stuck to the end of the blade and he pulled it out. It was hissing and screeching in pain. He rushed over to the air lock, kicked it off the blade, slammed the door, and launched it into space. He dropped the schimitar and went back into the kitchen. He sat in a chair in front of Goku's body. He sat there, looking at Goku's body. What a mess. He could bear to see the sight. It then clicked in his head. The pods were the first stage of life. They had in them the spiders. The spiders latch on to your face, shove a tube down your throat, and plant an embryo in you. That would explain the empty pod in front of Goku. When the embryo develops, it comes out the only way it can, through the chest. It then develops into the full-grown demon. Vegeta was saddened, however, that it took this for him to figure it out. Chi-Chi was gonna kill him for this. Then cry her head off. Gohan and Goten would take it better. Gohan watched his dad die last time (sort of) and Goten lived almost his whole life without him anyway. Vegeta wasn't worried too much. He knew the Dragon Balls would be able to bring him back. But he couldn't help imagining the pain he must have went through. What a horrible way to die. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He just sat there, drench in Goku's blood and didn't move as a single tear ran from his eye.  
  
THE END 


	19. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
I started this story at the beginning of February 2001, finished the rough draft in late May 2001, started uploading it to Fan Fiction in early July 2001, and finished on October 21, 2002. So basically, it took me the time span between Hannibal and Red Dragon! The whole concept of fan fiction was introduced to me by my best friend at the time, Carmen Pisani. He had me read a Dragon Ball fan fic that I can't remember the title of or the site it was on. All I remember is that the story was a romantic/comedy about Vegeta and Bulma getting married. It was pretty interesting, interesting enough to get me to wanna write my own. Also at the time, I had just finished reading Aliens versus Predator: Prey which was an excellent book. The Alien legacy had been a life long obsession of mine and I was always looking for some way to capitalize on it. When the concept of fan fiction entered my mind, 1 thing was going through my head, Aliens versus DragonBall.  
  
I started writing almost immediately by hand. At first, it was called Aliens vs. Vegeta. The original draft was pretty much the same, except pretty cheesy and somewhat poorly executed, but it was a good basis for the final copy to follow. In it, there wasn't much description of environment, emotions, or character. The alien queen wound up being strong than Buu, Vegeta and Goku acted weirdly and out of character in certain situations, the overall story was shorter, and there wasn't much continuality of it. Example, Goku dies from a chest burster in the end. If you saw Alien 3, you would see that aliens don't attack those with chest bursters in them. In the rough draft, aliens attacked Goku left and right. This wouldn't happen. This time around, I tried to hide it, but Goku never really does get attacked this time when you go back and read it. The only time an alien fought him was when the queen had no choice but to defend itself, and even then at first it tried just to get rid of him. Another thing that was in the rough draft that I didn't like was that I made up a bullshit reason for them to swim out. I just had Goku say it was blocked with no explanation why. Goku also woke up almost immediately after Vegeta found him in the rough draft. And in between the that and the fight with the queen, they never left the generator room, making everything seem kind of bland to me. Last was an idea I thought was cool at the time and damn near necessary was to have Vegeta have a weapon while fighting the aliens. So, between Back Into Hell and Live and Let Die (Which in the rough draft was named "God, Kill The Queen) Vegeta fought the aliens with the scimitar that only made an appearance in the final copy in the last chapter.  
  
A major goal that I wanted to achieve in this was to make it seem more like a DBZ movie and not an Alien movie so to speak, though after writing, it kind of worked almost the opposite, and for the better. The story takes place in the DBZ universe soon after the Buu saga, and when I first started writing, I was trying real hard to stay true to that. For the sequel however, I took a different approach, but more on that later. I wanted the atmosphere of the story to be scary, and I subconsciously took the gothic approach from Alien 3 (Which I L-O-V-E-D, I don't care what you guys say!!!). Really, this wound up being an Alien movie with Vegeta and Goku as the main characters, with minimal references to the true DBZ. The atmosphere, the setting, the style, everything except the references to Bulma and the music all seemed to come from Alien. I guess it can be looked at either way however because I wrote this as a DBZ story with the aliens as bad guys and for it to take place during the DBZ timeline.  
  
Not just inspiration from Alien and DragonBall Z went into this. Die Hard inspired some of the scenes, such as the fight in the offices. The chapter Welcome To The Machine was completely inspired by the music of the song by Pink Floyd by the same name. If you haven't heard it, download it and hear it, it's a great song. If you don't listen to the words and just listen to the music, you can really see the chapter playing like a music video in you head. Goodfellas also played a small part in it. It only seemed likely to me and my friends that if he liked movies, they would be movies about people like him, and I saw this in movies about the Mafia. There will be more going into that in the sequel.  
  
Toward the end of the writing process, I thought it would be cool to make a soundtrack to it like a soundtrack to a movie. So, I strung together a lot of songs (mostly from the Alien Trilogy and Aliens soundtracks) that went along with scenes from the story. It came out really well, and the album even has a secret track that I'm not gonna say a word about, you'll just have to contact me if you wanna hear it! (Most of my fans already have though)  
  
Over the summer that year, I was looking for a site that would take my story; I hadn't heard of FF.net then. I was working at a CD shop in Ocean City New Jersey that summer. Somewhere in late June, I met 2 girls one night when I was working that I never saw or heard from again, which kind of sux. They told me about FF. The week end I came home, I typed and uploaded my first chapter. I hoped to have it finished by the end of the summer, but my comp crashed and when we fixed it, we didn't have Word. Around this time, I met Emy for the first time and she gave me new inspiration to write. Her most successful story, Dancing In Darkness, had over 50 reviews. At the time, I only had 20, and this was in late January of 2002. From there, I was in competition to get more reviews, which I thought was impossible. This wasn't the only reason I started writing so much after I met her, and I know she knows the other reasons somewhere in her. So, I really started rewriting AvV, which I renamed Aliens versus DragonBall. She then suggested the idea that I send her the chapters through E-mail and she would post them in my name. The rest is history.  
  
Not long after I finished AvV,I began work on the sequel. I thought that the first was just too much mindless action, and I wanted the sequel to have more meaning and have more of a story behind it. As a result, it turned more into a drama! But believe me, it's a lot better this way. It's more of a DBZ story than the first one. It will have every character from DBZ in it. The only thing is that I decided to not be so anal about having everything perfect to DBZ this time. I decided to have it take place in more of a real world setting than the mythical DBZ setting were animals walk the streets like humans, but it works better this way.  
  
Now I would like to thank a few people. Just far warning, there is a lot of sap coming up.  
  
God-Without you, nothing is possible and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being together the different things that inspired me to make this.  
  
Carmen Pisani-You are the one that introduced me to fanfiction and got me started in the writing process. Where ever you are at right now, I hope you are happy and doing what you always wanted to do.  
  
Mike Brown-Dude, you're one crazy mother fucker! You gave me endless praise during the initial writing process and have remained as one of the only 2 true friends I ever had. I love ya man, thank you so much for the support!  
  
Jason Feddy-I know I don't talk to you much anymore, and you probably forgot I even wrote this story, but after I finished every chapter, you were always the first one to read it! You expertise in DBZ helped keep me on track and you helped make a lot of useful suggestions. Thanx for letting me barrow all of you Japanese DBZ videos!  
  
Shaun Kelly Heartly-Dude, I feel bad for putting you through that shit, but thanx for making both of the posters for my story. I felt really bossy when I was telling you what I needed in it and making you go back several times to fix things, but you made some excellent posters that I am very fond of! Thanx for putting up with my shit and making them!!!!  
  
Kristen King-You were the first person that read the story in its entirety. That made me feel good and helped me continue writing from then on.  
  
Zaybach and KSClaw-My 2 biggest fans that never met me! Thanx for your reviews and telling me how you felt about every aspect of the story.  
  
Arnold Schwarzenegger-Dude, you just fucken rule!  
  
And Finally  
  
Emy-Thank you beyond thankyous for helping me upload my chapters, supporting me, and being my biggest fan in the world. You are probably the best friend I ever had along with Mike, and words can't express how I feel about that. You inspiration helped me rewrite the story and shape what the sequel will be. You know how I truly feel about you. Just remember that.  
  
Also Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are my energy. With every review, positive or negative, it helps me keep going and helps me to perfect my skills. thank you for being honest and not just saying it was good and not meaning it. I rather you guys be completely honest than give me false compliments, and I feel you guys have done that. Thank you guys. 


End file.
